You Don't Know The Real Me
by BlazingxSoul
Summary: Baralai and Gippal land themselves a contract with a big recording studio a year after Vegnagun. But, can they live double lives? And when two women catch their eye, can they find love while pretending to be someone else?
1. An Offer Is Made

**You Don't Know The Real Me – Prologue

* * *

**

"Man, come on, it's just one song!" Gippal laughed, trying to drag his reserved friend up onto the karaoke stage.

"Yeah, that's the problem! I don't sing!"

"Dude, everyone here is to drunk to care."

Baralai sighed, and allowed himself to be dragged over to the mics. "You so owe me one."

* * *

"All right, do you know this one?" Gippal asked as a song began to play.

Baralai grimaced. "Yeah, I know it… but do we have to do THIS one?"

"Yeah! It's like the only one that the both of us know!"

"Great…" Baralai muttered as he took a mic that Gippal was holding out to him. "You owe me **big** time now."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

* * *

As the music began to play, Gippal sang the first verse.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

For the chorus, Baralai joined in with his deeper tenor.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Gippal backed off here, giving Baralai the spotlight. When Baralai saw what Gippal was doing, he shot him a death glare. This wasn't what he had in mind when Gippal said, "let's get together and remember our days in the Squad." Nooj fled a few hours ago, and Paine couldn't make it. This was beginning to become unfair...

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

Baralai cringed inwardly as he sang that curse word. He HATED cursing… he reminded himself to hurt Gippal later. The both of them sang together for the chorus, Gippal's higher tenor and Baralai's deeper one making a beautiful sound.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

Gippal stole the spotlight again, which made Baralai sigh with relief. Karaoke wasn't Baralai's thing… far from actually.

_Walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

Even though it was the chorus, Baralai was feeling slightly adventurous, and took the spotlight for the last few lines.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

To the men's surprise, they had the entire bar clapping. As they sat down, a man came to their table.

"May I join you two?"

Gippal and Baralai looked at each other, "Uh… sure…" Gippal said.

The man smiled a little bit, and sat down in an empty chair. "Now, I managed to hear your song a few seconds ago…"

"That bad?" Gippal asked.

"No. That GOOD."

"Excuse me?" Baralai said, utterly confused.

"That. Was. Good. Very good." The man explained, a smile spreading over his handsome features. "Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Alvis, and I'm the owner of a large recording company here in Luca."

"You mean Alvis Records?" Gippal asked in astonishment.

"Yes, that would be me." The man replied, "As you know, we don't have very many new singers in Spira, and it's becoming hard to sell records when all of the singers don't perform anymore."

"What does this have to do with us?" Baralai asked, slowly becoming interested.

"You guys have a good sound, I'm not kidding. Seeing as no one performs anymore these days, you guys will have no problem rising in fame."

"Wait a minute! You mean you want us to sing for you?" Gippal cried.

The man nodded his head once and smiled. "It might seem sudden, but it's not everyday that I hear a sound as good as the both of yours."

Baralai frowned. "You do realize who were are, right? I'm the praetor of New Yevon, and Gippal is the leader of the Machine Faction. We can't just drop our careers for this."

"I know that, and I do realize who you are. Here, if you'll come to my office tomorrow around noon I'll tell you more about this, and how this might work."

Baralai and Gippal looked at each other, then back at Alvis. "You're on." They said in unison.

* * *

A/N: ((giggles in delight)) I COULDN'T HELP IT! I had the idea, and I had to start it before it left me for good. So, enjoy this one along with the other two stories I'm writing... oh geez... I think I've bitten off more than I can chew... hehe?

Read and review!

-Vincent's Angel of Chaos

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Song is by Green Day... yeah, I think that everyone knows that... ((lol))


	2. Amon and Blythe

**You Don't Know The Real Me – Chapter 1**

_Amon and Blythe

* * *

_

"Ah, I'm glad to see that the two of you came." Alvis said as Gippal and Baralai sat down in the armchairs facing his desk.

"Yeah, you piped our curiosity." Gippal said, lounging back in his chair. "So, what the deal again?"

"You guys have a good sound, and I'm willing to put you guys on record. I've got the permission from a few artists allowing you to put a new spin, or re-sing their songs. The thing is, you two are big shots, and everyone watches you. I had to spheres made that will essentially change how you look, and what your speaking voice sounds like. You'll look and sound like someone completely different."

"Seriously?" Baralai said, leaning forward.

"I'm dead serious. Here." Alvis said, pulling out a small box. "Now, there's a catch on this one two. You see having a Yevonite and an Al Bhed sing together is something new. So, it would be fun to keep both parties in the group."

"The catch?" Gippal questioned.

"I wouldn't call it a 'catch', but a twist. A rather fun one I might add."

"What is it?" Baralai asked, becoming fearful.

"One of these spheres is designed to have the wearer look Al Bhed, and the other a Yevonite."

"You want us to switch." Baralai said simply.

"It would be interesting. You'd be surprised how much you can learn by looking like someone else."

Gippal and Baralai looked at each other, then back at Alvis. "We have to able to act as though nothing as changed. We can't be here or touring all of the time. We have other jobs."

"I wouldn't dream of making you forfit your positions to sing." Alvis said sincerely.

"All right," Baralai said.

"You're on." Gippal finished.

* * *

As the two friends walked out of the building, Gippal was thinking something along these lines… "Sweet! Beware ladies, here comes Gippal!" 

While Baralai was thinking… "What have I gotten myself into? And how come I agreed to pose as an Al Bhed? I couldn't be outgoing to save my life…"

"Hey Baralai, I was thinking."

"The day you think is the day that Spira ends Gippal." Baralai muttered.

Gippal rolled his eye, "Oh shut up. Since we're posing as different people, we need different names, and learn how to act like our characters."

Baralai rubbed his temples. "How could I not have thought about that?" he grumbled.

Gippal chuckled, "I don't know, but both of us need help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, both of us can't act like we're supposed to."

"You couldn't be a polite Yevonite to save yourself."

"I know, so I need your help."

"My help? Why me?"

"Because you're a Yevonite, you know all the etiquite and stuff. So, in exchange, you teach me how you guys act, and I'll break into that shell of yours and make you more outgoing and laid back."

Baralai stopped walking, and starred at his friend. "Are you serious? If you are, 'cracking my shell' isn't going to be as easy as you think…"

"Oh trust me, I'll find a way." Gippal laughed, and held out a hand. "Deal? We'll teach each other how to act as… each other? That sounds really weird…"

Baralai laughed with him and shook his hand. "Deal. Now, on to the problem of our names."

"You need and Al Bhed one, that's obvious. Hey! Looks like I get to help you again!"

Baralai groaned. "Oh great."

* * *

Once the guys were safely inside their hotels rooms, Baralai went over to Gippal's room to sort out their new names.

"Hey buddy, I've got a few!" Gippal said, looking up from a piece of paper at Baralai, who was closing the door behind him.

"Let's hear them then."

"Uh… now that I look at you, then at these… all of them just don't fit."

Baralai rolled his eyes. "Fine, then I'll look at them." He said, and took the paper out of Gippal's grasp. He read the list a few times, before he spoke up. "Hey Gippal, what does Blythe mean?"

Gippal shifted in his seat. "That's actually what I thought would be the best, but I'm not so sure…"

"What does it mean?"

"Uh… cheerful?"

Baralai starred at his friend. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. It means cheerful."

Baralai shrugged. "Blythe it is."

"Hey! Did you even read the other names?"

"Gippal, I can't even **pronounce** the other names."

"Heh… good point. All right, now me."

Baralai set the paper down on the coffee table, then starred at Gippal for a few minutes. "I can think of a few, but you have no idea how bad they are."

"Run a few by me."

"Kalev."

"Huh, what's that?"

"I actually have no idea what that means."

"Okay, moving on. What next?"

"Caedmon."

"… Do I want to know what that one means?"

"Battle. Yeah, I know."

"Okay… do you have anything NORMAL?"

"Uh…"

"You've got to be kidding me."

Baralai glared at his friend. "Hey, I'm trying! Have you heard any?"

Gippal looked thoughtful for a moment, then rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I've… heard a name before, but I'm not sure what it means, or even if it's one a Yevonite would have."

"What is it?"

"… Amon."

Baralai's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's one we would use. Well, not really. He was a great maester in the days of Sin, after it was first born actually. You might make some priests angry by using it, but I think that it's okay."

"What does it mean?"

"Amon means the hidden one."

"That's depressing."

Baralai chuckled. "You have to admit that it would fit. You're kind of hiding your true self from Spira behind an image of a Yevonite."

Gippal looked at Baralai in amazement. "Where did that come from?"

"It's simple logic really. So, it's Amon and Blythe?"

"I guess so… wait, what are we going to call ourselves?"

Baralai groaned. "This is never going to end…"

* * *

A/N: The one thing that I've learned is that you have to put up more chapters before you really expect a whole bunch of reviews. So, here it is! Now, the names mean what I said they mean...

Amon - _Hidden One_ ((Egyptian)) /It's Egyptian! Oh yeah! I'm paranoid, I know./

Blythe - _cheerful_ - ((former surname in Old English)) /It's looks and sounds so cool... I couldn't help myself/

**for always x** - Thank you so much for reviewing! I imagined Baralai's voice to sound like Nick Lachey ((that's not news... You're The Only Place... :cough:)) I have Gippal's voice! Listen to Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls, and they guy that sings in the beginning is how I imagine his voice... ((looks off dreamily)) You always wanted to see Gippal sing? Well, here you go, and enjoy! All right! Thank you for reviewing, and I'm off to type the next chapter! ((marches off to do so))

**Gipp**al: All right everyone, please review! I want to see the fan girls begin to chase me! WHOOT!  
**Baralai**: Gippal, we talked about this. You have act like a Yevonite.  
**Gippal**: ((grumbles)) You suck.  
**Baralai**: Yeah, I know. Now, let's see it.  
**Gippal**: ((sighs)) Ladies and gentlemen, it would be very much appreciated if you would review so Angel will post sooner.  
**Baralai**: See, that wasn't so hard.  
**Gippal**: Oh yeah? Let's see you do it, like me! Hah!  
**Baralai**: ... you suck.  
**Gippal**: Come on, everyone's waiting.  
**Baralai**: ((glares at Gippal)) Peeps! Time to review so Angel can let us be chased by the hot women... REVIEW!  
**Gippal**: ... that was disturbing.  
**Baralai**: ((shruges)) You asked.

**Angel**: ((rotflmfao)) Okay guys, please review! Rikku and Paine show up in the next chapter!

**Baralai**: YES! PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO SEE PAINE!  
**Gippal**: ((backs off)) Uh... please guys? He's kinda scary right now...  
**Baralai**: You didn't hear her did you, Rikku's coming too!  
**Gippal**: RIKKU!

**Angel**: Uh... yeah... Thanks for reading, now make me happy and click on the review button! Yay!


	3. Being Chased, Being Rescued

**You Don't Know The Real Me – Chapter 2**

_Being Chased, Being Rescued

* * *

_

Life was AMAZING for "Amon" and "Blythe". It's been a few months they rocked Spira with their new music in Luca, and those months have flown by. They've sold so many copies of their first album that they're considering not making another one for a while. With all of this happening, they've got a whole lot of gil coming their way, and so does Alvis. But fame and money isn't all that they got… they got fan girls, and too much of them!

The two guys were really good at acting as their character would, and could even fool themselves sometimes. Amon and Blythe were currently on tour, starting in Kilika, and working their way to Bevelle. They were in Luca now, and this is where the game _Catch Amon And Blythe_ begins…

Come on, what girl wouldn't want to chase them? They looked so good, you could eat them!

Blythe was easily the player of the two, but he wasn't outrageously flirtatious. He had a light tan, which contrasted against his hair. A bright blonde, it reached his shoulders, and he let it hang free most of the time. His eyes were a vivid bottle green with the Al Bhed swirl. He was slim, but not exactly scrawny. Blythe didn't look strong, but you **didn't** want to be on the receiving end of one of his punches.

Amon was the exact opposite of Blythe. Amon is the perfect image of a shy and caring gentleman. Don't let that fool you though, he'll stand up for what he believes in, and he won't hesitate to hurt you if you slander Blythe in front of him. In contrast to his friend, Amon was pale, with raven black hair that framed his face. His was longer than Blythe's, which is the reason he keeps his tied back. No matter how hard Amon tried, he couldn't get a few short strands to stay in the ponytail, so he just gave up. Now, a few strands of hair falling into his clear blue eyes is his signature look.

Is anyone up for a came of chase the singers **now**?

* * *

"Amon! This way!" Baralai called, and sprinted down an alleyway, almost falling over. The rain was coming down hard, and the both of them were soaked to the bone. Baralai slipped, and landed on his side in a mud puddle. "Damn it..." He cursed as he got up.

"Blythe… this… this is insane… I never imagined actually being **chased** by women…" Gippal panted, chasing after his friend through the pouring rain. He hadn't tripped into a mud puddle yet, but it was justa matter of time. They were _everywhere_.

"You're the one that said it would be cool!" Baralai teased.

"Uh, that was before something like this happened!" Gippal yelled back.

After dodging the pursuing girls for the umpteenth time, Baralai "Blythe", and Gippal "Amon" snuck into an empty house… except it wasn't empty.

* * *

"Dude! What do you think you're doing!" A young Al Bhed woman cried from the kitchen. "Get out of our house!"

Amon ducked a pan, "I'm so sorry miss! We're leaving-"

"Miss? Now THAT is something I don't get called everyday!" The woman said, coming fully out her kitchen.

Gippal and Baralai's faces fell. Oh no… they knew this woman…

"PAINE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"What are we screaming for?" Paine grumbled as she ran down the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who Rikku was starring at. "Oh. I guess that's a good reason to scream. Being chased by fan girls, boys?"

Baralai rolled his eyes, "No, we're taking a stroll around the block, in the pouring rain." He said sarcastically.

Gippal shook his head. "Sorry about sneaking in. We thought the house was empty."

"It's okay!" Rikku chirped, and smiled sheepishly. "Oh… sorry about the pan Amon… I didn't mean it."

Gippal chuckled, and handed the pan back to her. "It's all right, no offense taken."

"So I suppose you guys want a place to crash until the coast is clear?" Paine asked, crossing her arms.

Baralai flashed her a grateful smile. "We'll make it up to you, we promise."

"Here, my older brother crashes here sometimes too. I'll get some of his clothes for you guys… you've gotta be soaked. I'll be right back!" Rikku called over her shoulder.

"Thank you…" Gippal said as he came into the living room, now dressed in dry clothes. "Oh, I feel bad… your names?"

"Oh! Amon, this is Paine, and I'm Rikku."

"Nice to meet you ladies!" Baralai said happily, now entering the room.

Gippal starred at his friend. "You amaze me sometimes."

"Huh?"

Rikku giggled, and Gippal shook his head. Paine smirked, "Do you guys want anything?"

"Whatcha got?" Baralai asked, lounging back into the couch. Gippal smiled to himself. Oh yeah, he taught Baralai well. You wouldn't think that this outspoken guy was the praetor of New Yevon.

"Just about anything." Paine answered, looking at Gippal. "Your clothes should be dry in about 15 minutes."

"Thank you, to the both of you." Gippal replied, and inclined his head to the two girls.

Baralai leaned over and punched him on the arm. "You can stop flattering them beyond all belief and sit down now."

Gippal raised an eyebrow. "Flattering? That's your department Blythe."

As Rikku laughed, and Paine hid a smile, Gippal sat down in an armchair. Paine went to go get something warm to drink for all of them, while Rikku plopped herself down next to Baralai on the couch. When Paine returned, she took a seat in the last remaining armchair.

* * *

For the next hour, the four of them sat and talked. Well, Gippal and Baralai really shared their horrors of doing concerts. At this point in time, they were telling how many times they've had to dodge fan girls.

"We knew it came with the package, but damn… I swear I've never seen so many girls that determined before…" Baralai muttered.

"You enjoy every minute of it Blythe, don't deny it." Gippal smirked, and Paine and Rikku laughed.

Baralai raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and you don't?" he taunted. Gippal blushed, which made the group laugh even harder. Then Gippal spotted the clock on the wall, and jumped up.

"BLYTHE! We've gotta get back! It's an hour until we need to be backstage!"

Baralai looked up at the clock, and paled. "Shit! I **hate** it how time flies!" ((A/N: Baralai cussed! Ahaha! It all comes with posing as someone else!))

Rikku ran to the laundry room and pulled their clothes out of the drier. "Here! Get going! We'll lend you some umbrellas!"

Baralai and Gippal caught their clothes, and Baralai beat Gippal to the bathroom. "Oh come on Blythe!" Gippal cried in frustration. Baralai just laughed from the other side of the door.

Gippal shook his head, and set his clothes down on the back of an armchair. He saw Paine picking up the remains of their drinks and snacks. "Here, let me help you with that."

Paine looked up, startled. To Gippal's surprise, she blushed. "Thank you." She mumbled. He helped her gather the dishes, and carried them to the kitchen. (Rikku was watching from the laundry room, starting the next load of wash.) Gippal washed the dishes out in the sink, and Paine put them in the dishwasher. When the task was done, Paine looked up at Gippal and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks again."

Gippal beamed down at her. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Amon!" Baralai called, coming out of the bathroom. "Hurry up!"

Gippal rolled his eyes, then went into the bathroom to change.

"Here, I'll take those." Rikku said, coming out of the laundry room. She took her brother's clothes from Baralai's grasp. She couldn't help but stare at Baralai for a moment. The dark, baggy jeans with the black t-shirt was irresistible.

"Thanks Rikku."

Gippal emerged, dressed in his faded jeans, white t-shirt, and dark blue coat ((A/N: Think about Baralai's praetor coat. Yeah, like that, except a solid navy blue with no cord in the collar. It's open all the way, not closed at the top. Yum...)) His hair was back in his ponytail, and the shorter strands were beginning to rebel against the hair tie. Paine took the clothes he had been wearing, and put them in the laundry room so she wouldn't stare. Blythe wasn't that attractive in her eyes, but Amon was a masterpiece. Not like she would tell anyone that though.

"Girls, we have no idea how to thank you for all you've done." Baralai said, and Rikku smiled back at him.

"Oh don't worry, it was fun."

"Anyway, did any of you guys find an envelope in my back pocket of my jeans?" Gippal asked, and Rikku blushed.

"Oh yeah, here it is. Sorry, didn't think you would want it washed." Rikku said, holding it out to Gippal, but he shook his head.

"Oh no, those are for you."

"Wait, are those what I think they are?" Baralai asked Gippal, who nodded. Baralai smiled evilly at Rikku. "Yup, those are… a gift from us. Think of it as our thank you."

Rikku slowly opened the envelope, and squealed.

"What?" Paine asked flatly, looking over Rikku's shoulder. When she saw what was in the envelope, her eyes went wide. She reached inside, and pulled out two tickets to that night's concert. Dra Rettah Sah… The Hidden Men concert… in other words, Amon and Blythe's concert.

"Are you serious? These are ours?" Rikku squeaked.

Baralai laughed, "Yeah. Short notice I know, but hey, we never get anything done on time."

Rikku squealed, and gave Baralai and Gippal a big hug. (Baralai a slightly bigger one.) "Thank you! Oh my gosh! Oh no! We've only got an hour to get ready!"

Gippal rolled his eyes, and grabbed Baralai by the arm. "And that means we now have **less** than an hour to get back. Sorry girls, but we have to run!"

"Umbrellas!" Rikku cried, and ran over to the closet.

"It's okay, we're good!" Baralai called over his shoulder as the two singers left through the door into the pouring rain.

Rikku looked at Paine. "And you lecture me about not locking the door."

* * *

A/N: I can't help it! I'm addicted to writing this, I seriously am! 2 updates in one day... I need to chill out... ((lmao))

**for always x** - Yeah! I like singing fics! Expect 13 chapters everyone! I'll keep it going as long as I can for ya, how does that sound?

**Vemmie-Daezure** - ((rotflmfao)) I'm so glad you're liking this! And keep glarring! People seem to review more when you do... ((glares at people not reviewing.)) I know you're out there!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... ((sniff))

**Read and review peeps, please!**

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	4. Two Plus Two Makes Four

((A/N: Everyone seems confused about who the coupling is in this fic, and it's supposed to be that way. You see, Paine likes the gentleman, and Rikku likes the talkative and outgoing guy right? So, Gippal is **acting** like the gentleman, and Baralai is **acting** laid back and outgoing. Therefore, Paine is **attracted** to Gippal/Amon and Rikku is **attracted** to Baralai/Blythe. Now, I'm not saying those are the **actual** couples, so don't quit reading because you don't like who's flirting with who. Just thought I would clear that up!))

**You Don't Know The Real Me – Chapter 3**

_Two Plus Two Makes Four

* * *

_

Gippal looked at his reflection in a mirror as Baralai came out of the dressing room. "Ready?"

"Yup. You know, for only have 30 minutes to get ready and warm up, we did a pretty good job."

"Speak for yourself." Gippal muttered.

The concert manager poked his head in, "We're ready for you guys. Knock 'em dead… not that you have to try, really." He said smiling.

* * *

As the music began to play, Rikku and Paine cheered harder than anyone else in the crowd. On came Blythe and Amon to booming applause and screaming.

"Okay, I have a feeling…" Baralai began.

Gippal groaned. "Oh no."

The crowd laughed. Every one of Amon and Blythe's concerts was a comedy routine. As they talked, the girls took in their appearances for the night.

Amon was in a navy blue, which wasn't surprising. Black boots, blue pants, white shirt, and blue overcoat. His overcoat wasn't like the one he was wearing an hour ago. Instead, this one was buttoned up completely, and had silver Yevon symbols along the sleeves. His black hair had been dried completely from the rain, and was shinning in the lights that were zooming around the stage. He looked every inch of the Yevonite he was.

Blythe had the girls drooling, no contest. Black boots, black pants, and a sleeveless, wine red overcoat. ((A/N: Once again, like his praetor coat. Solid color, no cord through the collar.)) The thing that was attracting all of the girls was the fact that instead of a shirt, he had multiple straps that were different shades of red, crisscrossing all over his chest. And how is this Al Bhed cutie still single?

"All right, I think that you guys know this one, but I'm not sure…" Blythe teased as their hit song began to play. The crowd cheered, and Blythe laughed. "Okay, okay! Hold your chocobos!"

As the music began to play, it seemed to infect the atmosphere. Everyone, even the more serious and reserved people were nodding their head, tapping their feet. Amon hadn't even started singing, and some people were all ready jumping to the beat.

((A/N: **Bold** lyrics is Gippal/Amon, and _italicized _words are Baralai/Blythe!))

**Could you whisper in my ear  
****The things you wanna feel  
****I'd give you anythin'  
****To feel it comin'  
****Do you wake up on your own  
****And wonder where you are?  
****You live with all your faults**

**I wanna wake up where you are  
****I won't say anything at all  
****So why don't you slide**

**Yeah, I'm gonna let it slide**

As Amon backed off, Blythe took the stage, perhaps even the show. He walked around the stage, singing, basically acting like himself.

_Don't you love the life you killed?  
__The priest is on the phone  
__Your father hit the wall  
__Your ma disowned you_

_Don't supposed I'll ever know  
__What it means to be a man  
__It's somethin' I can't change  
__I'll live around it_

_**I wanna wake up where you are  
**__**I won't say anything at all  
**__**So why don't you slide  
**__**Ooh, slide**_

Amon joined in on Blythe's stage presence, and soon, he was completely at ease on the stage.

**And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
****Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
****Oh, May  
****Put your arms around me  
****What you feel is what you are  
****And what you are is beautiful  
****Oh, May  
****Do you wanna get married or run away?**

While Amon was singing, Blythe spotted Paine and Rikku in the crowd. He grinned, and a plan began to form in his mind. He walked over to the edge of the stage, and offered a hand down to Rikku. She smiled, took it, and he hauled her on stage. Then, they both pulled Paine up. He took them to where Amon was standing. He shot Blythe a really confused look, but all he did was wink at him. Amon shook his head with a smile on his face. He knew **exactly** what Blythe was thinking. Blythe told Rikku to stand next to Amon, while he told Paine to stick close to him. Now Blythe's plan was in motion. He stood in front of Paine, and acted as if he was signing to her. The crowd cheered, and she managed a blush.

_And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
__Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
__Oh, May  
__Put your arms around me  
__What you feel is what you are  
__And what you are is beautiful  
__Oh, May  
__Do you wanna get married or run away?_

_**I wanna wake up where you are  
**__**I won't say anything**_

Amon and Blythe went on with the "serenade" show, and the girls were barely holding in their laughter.

**And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
**_(Yeah, slide)  
_**Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
**_(Yeah slide)  
_**And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
**_(Yeah slide)  
_**Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
**_(Oh, oh slide)  
_**Yeah, slide between the sheets of all them beds you never knew  
**_(Yeah slide)_

Paine and Rikku looked at each other, and they winked. They knew what curve ball **they** were going to throw. As the last few lines were sung, Rikku wrapped her arms around Amon, and Paine around Blythe. They rested their heads on their shouder (in Rikku's case on Amon's chest.)

The guys were completely taken by surprise, but anyone who was watching could have easily said that they were grinning like idiots.

**Why don't you slide into my room  
****Just slide into my room  
****Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away**

As the last note died, the crowd cheered even louder… if that's possible. Amon and Blythe hugged the woman that was holding on to them. Blythe actually lifted Paine off her feet, which made her laugh… Amon hugged Rikku, but kept his arm around her waist, keeping her close.

Blythe let go of Paine, and covered his mic. "You girls head backstage, all right? We're gonna sing for one more song, then we'll join you. There's some records back there, so have fun."

Paine and Rikku nodded, and went back stage. They could hear the song that they were singing, but the girls were all for running into their dressing room, and attacking their records. After a few minutes, Rikku found something.

"Paine! Look at this! They've got taste!" She exclaimed as she held up her and Paine's favorite female singer's latest album.

"Dang, we don't even have that one yet… put it on!"

Rikku smiled as she plopped the sphere into the player, and she flipped it to their favorite song. They started nodding their heads to the beat. Rikku sang the first part in her clear soprano.

((A/N: Bold is Rikku, Paine is italicized, and lyrics bold and italicized is both girls singing.))

**I see how your trying to weasel  
Your way in my life  
Boy I know how you maneuver  
With your confusion **

You tell me that I'm your only  
And how bad that you want me  
Then why are you so shady  
If I'm supposed to be your lady

Paine took over with her lower alto, acting like a true songstress. Rikku smiled. She liked when Paine showed this side of her personality, even if it was only to her.

_Why should I believe anything you say  
And how could you shame me that way  
Tell me where where did you get the nerve  
To even think that you  
__You could play me wrong_

The girls combined their voices together for the chorus.

_**You thought we didn't know  
You thought we were in the dark  
But boy your covers blown  
Cause we both know now  
**_

This is where Gippal and Baralai were walking back to their dressing room where the girls were. When they heard singing come from the other side of the door, they stopped to listen.

_****__**You thought you had us fooled  
At your beckon call  
But now who's the joke  
And look who's laughing now**_

_Now your trying to use us against one another  
But it won't work_

"Gippal… is that Paine?" Baralai whispered, looking at his friend in disbelief.

"Yeah… it is… man, where did she get that kind of a voice?" Gippal breathed.

I see right though your game boy  
And I know exactly what I'm in for  
You tried to deny all your actions  
For once in your life be a real man  
At least give me the proper respect  
Of the truth I already know you did it

**Why should I believe anything you say  
And how could you shame me that way  
**

"Oh… Yevon!" Baralai whispered, "That's Rikku!"

"Dude… we have to get them to come with us. Alvis would skin us alive if we let them go. With voices like that… damn. We need to grab them before some other company does."

"You're right. We'll ask when they're done singing. I can't interrupt something with this kind of sound!"

"Agreed." Gippal nodded, and the guys focused on listening to the duet going on behind the dressing room door.

**Tell me where did you get the nerve  
To even think that you could  
Play me wrong**

_**You thought we didn't know  
You thought we were in the dark  
But boy your covers blown  
Cause we both know now **_

You thought you had us fooled  
At your beckon call  
But now who's the joke  
And look who's laughing now

**I see right through you baby  
Tryin' to tell me you want me  
Why don't you get it through your thick head  
Cause I've seen this game before  
And I'm not showing you the door so  
SHUT YOUR MOUTH  
I'm not trying to hear your lies  
No not again  
Sorry you couldn't be a better man  
**  
**_You thought we didn't know  
You thought we were in the dark  
But boy your covers blown  
Cause we both know now  
_**  
**_You thought you had us fooled  
At your beckon call  
But now who's the joke  
And look who's laughing now_**

Guess you thought wrong  
Look who's laughing now  
You're stupid

As the song ended, the girls began to laugh. Gippal opened the door, and the guys walked into the room.

"Bravo." Baralai said simply, clapping his hands. Paine and Rikku jumped, and the both of them blushed.

"Do either of you realize how good you sound?" Gippal asked, shutting the door behind him.

"We're not that good." Paine said sharply, putting the sphere back in its case.

Baralai snorted. "If Alvis hears you, he won't let you leave the office until he has some kind of deal with you, honestly."

"So, we're offering you a deal. So you don't have to talk with him and sit there for hours on end, we'll take you on tour with us. That way, you can learn the hard way that tours aren't all fun and happiness, and figure out if you want to score a deal with a record company." Gippal explained, sitting on a stool.

"You're choice." Baralai said, leaning against a wall.

Rikku and Paine looked at each other in shock. Rikku grinned, and Paine managed a small smile.

"How bad can it be?" Paine said, turning to look at Gippal.

Rikku jumped up from her seat on the floor, and punched the air. "We're in! Just let us go pack!"

* * *

A/N: Yes! Another chapter! This might be done by the end of April, I'm like completely **obsessed** with writing it. To my surprise, people are liking my Spirited Away fic, Don't Look Back... so, I'll have to put some effort into that one too. I'm sorry! Now THIS is where the story gets funny... mwahahahaha!

**Vemmie-Daezure** - hehe, if you liked the guys in the last chapter... how much do you like them here? ((laughs madly)) Ahem, anyway, thank you for your review and the plushies! Couples? Oh, that's going to remain a mystery. It's supposed to be a mystery. Don't worry, it'll reveal itself in time.

**for always x** - here are your songs, hoped you liked them! Thanks for reviewing, as always!

Anonymouschick - I'm glad you like this! As for the coupling, it's supposed to remain a mystery. More explanation about the couples will come next chapter. If you're still confused, read (or re-read) my author's note at the beginnging of this chapter. If you're STILL confused, let me know. But, I'm not going to tell you how this ends out... yet! Mwahahaha! But, the couple that you ABSOLUTELY didn't want to see together, won't happen. ; )

Songs:  
((Baralai and Gippal)) Slide - Goo Goo Dolls  
((Paine and Rikku)) You Thought Wrong - Kelly Clarkson

Thanks for reviewing! And for you people who are reading this, and are NOT reviewing... review. Now.

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

**Disclaimer: ((insert any funny way to say that none of this is yours, here))**


	5. An Early Morning Chase

((A/N: The guys get around in their tour hover, which is basically like a tour buss here. With the nice seating and mini bar… yeah. Just thought that I would clear that up.))

**You Don't Know The Real Me - Chapter 4**

_An Early Morning Chase

* * *

_

"Rikku, wake up!" Paine whispered, shaking her friend in attempts to wake her. "Amon and Blythe are waiting for us!"

"Huh?" Rikku said sleepily, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes with her right hand.

"Amon and Blythe are waiting for us… well, you really. They're downstairs."

"Oh my gosh! I'll be down in a few minutes!" she cried, leaping up from the bed. Paine smiled as she went back downstairs.

* * *

"She'll be down in a few minutes guys, sorry." Paine said as she entered the living room. 

"Still asleep?" Baralai asked from his seat on the couch.

"Yeah. It's not really surprising seeing as she always sleeps through her alarm."

Gippal snickered. "Sounds oddly familiar, doesn't it Blythe?"

"Shut up Amon."

"I'm so sorry!" Rikku cried, thundering down the stairs, dragging her two bags behind her. "I must have slept through the alarm…"

"That was fast." Baralai muttered, standing up. Paine smirked, and Rikku shot them both a glare.

"Yeah, we know." Gippal said, picking up her bigger bag with ease. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. Sometimes I think that I would need ten alarms clocks to get Blythe to **move** in the morning, let alone wake him up."

Baralai looked aghast at his friend, "Oh yeah! Well-"

"As amusing as this is getting Blythe, we need to get a move on." Gippal interrupted, smiling while Paine and Rikku were snickering. "Would you get on of Paine's bags please? I want to head out of here before the female population comes out for the day."

Baralai gave the girls a panicked look, grabbed on of Paine's bags, and fled out the door. The three of them doubled over in laughter, and Baralai stuck is head back in. "You know Amon, it's not just me they're after…"

Gippal paled, and followed him out the door. Paine and Rikku followed, laughing the entire way.

* * *

After they loaded the bags into the tour hover, Gippal and Baralai turned back to the girls. "All right, for once in our lives, we're actually early." Gippal said. 

"So, how does breakfast sound?" Baralai finished, hands in his pockets.

"Sounds good." Paine replied, and Rikku nodded.

En route to the café a few blocks over, the girls discovered that the guys weren't very big morning people. So, instead of snapping at one another every other sentence, they didn't talk at all. This gave the girls to fully realize what was going on.

Well, only Paine was thinking along those lines. Sure, it seemed like a dream, but was this dream to good to be true? She had a feeling that something wasn't right here. Amon and Blythe were hiding something, she knew it. But what they were keeping secret was a mystery. She told herself to keep an eye on things, just to see if she could figure it out. Paine kept her suspicions to herself. Rikku would just laugh them off and not really pay attention unless Paine had some really good evidence. So, with that settled, Paine's thoughts wandered.

It was common knowledge to the Gullwings that Paine had a thing for Baralai. Finally, one night, Yuna and Rikku managed to drag it out of her why she liked him.

"He's such a gentleman. I like the fact that I'm a person and not some toy for pleasure for a night." Yup, Paine admitted it. She likes the gentleman, so, Amon was her pick out of the guys. But, for some reason, Paine wasn't really falling for his gentleman act. But why she didn't know. He was acting exactly like a gentleman, like Baralai… that's why if she was chasing a guy, it would so be him. But, now Paine wasn't so sure. Blythe seemed to be more of her type of guy, but she didn't like the overly flirtatious ones. But, after talking with him last night before the concert, she realized that it's just an act. He really isn't like that at all. In a way, Amon must have rubbed off on him, or something.

Paine was no royally confused. Amon was the kind of man that she liked, but why did she find herself hanging around Blythe all the time?

While Paine was sorting out her feelings, Rikku was doing the same thing. She was having the same problem, but vise versa. She had always liked Blythe because of his laid-back personality, yet she found herself slowly falling for Blythe. Could this get any more **complicated**?

When they reached the café, it was about nine in the morning. Gippal and Baralai had brightened up, much to Rikku and Paine's delight. They ordered, talked, laughed, and ate their food. They were killing their last twenty minutes until someone spotted them.

"Oh look! It's Amon and Blythe!" A young woman cried, pointing over to their table.

Gippal looked up, and grimaced. "Damn. We gotta get out of here."

Baralai pulled out his wallet and paid for their food and left a big tip as to say, "Sorry, but we're kinda running out on the bill because we're being chased by fan girls…" Yeah. "Right behind ya' man." He said, and stood up.

The girls saw this, and there was no way that they were going to let the objects of their affection get away.

"MOVE!" Baralai cried, grabbing Paine by the arm, and running out of the café, Gippal and Rikku on their heels. The group of girls followed them, and a few more joined in the chase as they ran through the streets of Luca.

* * *

"How come this ALWAYS happens right when we don't want it to?" Baralai cried, running down an alley. 

"Shut up! Yelling isn't going to help right now!" Gippal hissed, turning right.

They ran in silence for a while, and then stopped in an empty doorway to catch their breath. "We need to head back to the hover." Paine panted, "Make a quick escape."

Baralai looked around, and grimaced. "I've got a feeling that we're really far from the hover at this point."

"Great." Gippal muttered, straightening up. "That means we have farther to go. Might as well get started."

As they took off again, at a slower pace, thoughts ran wild again.

Paine had long given up trying to sort out her feelings for the guys, and decided to give them both a chance and see who went for her, if either of them did. She found her eyes wander over to Blythe, who was running in front of her.

His pale blonde hair was flying out behind him, catching the morning sun, making it glow a deeper blonde. A silver chain hung from the belt loops of his black jeans, and his deep red shirt looked amazing. His black vest completed his look, and Paine found herself swooning on the spot, but not literally. 'Something is wrong with me, I know it.' She thought to herself.

Rikku was thinking along those lines as well. She was taking in Amon's jeans, and light blue flannel shirt, that was halfway unbuttoned, revealing a white undershirt. His black hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, allowing everyone to see his hair's true length. He looked amazing, and not so Yevoniteish. 'What is wrong with me!' she whined to herself, keeping up with the group.

Now don't think that Baralai and Gippal are mindless men who are just running, they had a few thoughts floating through their heads.

Baralai had never seen Paine wear anything but her Warrior outfit, so today was something special. She wore dark jeans with a purple top. It had a very nice neckline in his eyes, and her black zip up jacket just made her all the more beautiful. 'Baralai, just because you're acting as someone else doesn't give you the right to think like someone else! Maintain your dignity!' he mentally shouted at himself, but to no avail. She's just to damn hot.

Gippal wasn't keeping his thoughts in check very well either. Rikku wore her hair down, and it fanned out behind her as she ran like the sun itself. Her eyes danced with the thrill of the run. Her baby blue tank was something that Gippal had never seen before, and it was definitely something that he wouldn't mind seeing her wear again. She covered her legs for a change (which Gippal thought she would never do) with a cute pair of khaki capris. She was still wearing his big coat, and it billowed out behind her. To his surprise, it didn't slow her down in the least.

"There they are!" someone cried, followed by a bunch of screams.

"Yup, knew they were somewhere around here…" Gippal muttered, ducking behind a pillar, pulling Rikku close to him. Baralai picked a pillar not far from Gippal's and made sure that Paine was out of sight as well.

* * *

Rikku found herself pressed up against Gippal, and she blushed. 'Why do things like this happen to me? Why? Why me of all people?' she moaned to herself. 

"Well, this is certainly an interesting way to spend your morning, isn't it?"He whispered, smiling.

Rikku snorted quietly. "You have no idea."

"Well, I can assure you that this won't be the last time you do this."

"Oh great. I've been meaning to get back into shape for a while now too…"

"Back into shape? Seriously? You don't need it."

She blushed at the compliment. "Well, I think I'm going to get it regardless if I need it or not."

He chuckled, "Toché."

* * *

Paine found herself in a similar position. She was standing close to Blythe, but she was facing away from him. This was getting uncomfortable, and no doubt she was blushing like mad. She leaned out to see if the coast was clear, but Blythe pulled her back into the shadows of the pillar. 

"What are you doing!" he hissed, wrapping an arm around her waist. Paine found herself being held tightly against Blythe's chest. 'Hmm… maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all…' she thought to herself, smiling.

"I think the coast is clear, what about you?" he whispered in her ear. His breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine.

"Might as well get going now. We'll be running until we get to the hover anyway."

"Good point. We'll wait until Amon and Rikku move though. They can see more of the street from where they are right now."

* * *

Gippal was trying to forget how close Rikku was right now. This was absolute heaven for him, but torture at the same time. She was so close… and she just seemed to fit into his arms perfectly. But she didn't even know that it was him. 

He didn't know how he was going to live with this during the tour, which would last a month. Falling for Rikku all over again didn't bother him, but the fact that she didn't know that it was **him**, did. How could she come to love Gippal when she fell for Amon?

Baralai was having the same thoughts at that moment. If Paine did fall for him, she would have fallen for the outgoing and laid-back Al Bhed that he was posing as, not the polite and kind praetor that he was. How could he put himself in this kind of a situation?

More importantly, they would have to tell the girls who they were in the long run. How they would react… how hurt they would be… Baralai didn't want to think about it. It seems unfair to love a woman when the woman doesn't even know the man's true face.

But, since they can't see their faces, wouldn't it mean that they would fall in love with the man on the inside, and not the man that they see? Baralai hoped that's what would happen if either of them fell for him or Gippal.

* * *

"Let's go, we've got a few minutes left before we need to be back at the hover." Gippal whispered to Rikku, releasing his hold on her. She nodded, and the both of them emerged from the shadows of the pillar. Baralai and Paine saw them, and they met them in the middle of the street. 

"The hover is about a block away. We have to hurry." Baralai said, looking at the girls.

"Sorry about the early morning exercise, but you have a hover ride to Djose to sleep." Gippal said, grabbing Rikku's wrist. They took off running, and Baralai nodded to Paine, and the both of them followed the running couple.

To their relief, they made it back to the tour hover with no more screaming fan girls chasing them. They loaded up, and they hover slowly made it's way out of Luca. Rikku plopped herself down on a couch, Paine in an armchair, and Baralai on a barstool. Gippal grabbed four water bottles from the mini fridge, and tossed one to everyone. They talked for a while, and then Rikku fell asleep on the couch. Paine didn't hold out long, and she curled up in the armchair fast asleep a few minutes later. Baralai took pity on her uncomfortable position. He picked her up, and gently laid her down on the remaining couch. Gippal handed him a blanket, and he laid it over Paine. He sat down in the abandoned armchair to catch a few winks himself.

Soon, Gippal was the only one awake. He covered Rikku up with another blanket, and starred out the window. He was going to have to stay up, seeing as there was nowhere else for him to sit. Rikku shifted, and he looked over at her. She blinked, and focused her sleepy gaze on him.

"Hey, you weren't even asleep for five minutes, good job." He said softly.

"Why don't you sit down?" she asked, rubbing an eye.

Gippal gestured to the full hover. "There isn't anywhere else to sit."

Rikku let out a giggle, and then sat up. She patted the now empty part of the couch behind her, "Come sit down Amon."

"Are you sure? You can sleep if you want."

"I'll be fine, come sit." She said firmly, and Gippal complied. He sat down with a sigh, and leaned his head back against the window. She let out a giggle, and he opened one eye.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his open eye dancing with amusement. It reminded Rikku of Gippal's one green eye, when he used to look at her like that.

She blushed at the memory. "Nothing." She said happily, and did a pretty daring thing, even for her. She scooted down on the couch, and lied back down; her head coming to rest in Gippal's lap. Rikku looked up at him, and doubt and embarrassment crept into her heart when she saw his shocked expression. That was to bold, but to her relief, Amon just chuckled.

"Why is it that people think I'm a good pillow?" he asked her softly, light blue eyes dancing.

She smiled up at him. "Dunno. Ask me when I wake up."

* * *

Gippal still hadn't fallen asleep. How was he supposed to when the woman of his dreams had her head in his lap? He had been truly shocked that Rikku could be so bold, but he wanted to dance with happiness. He knew that she liked Baralai's character, and that just might be changing… yes! 

He smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry Rikku… I'm so sorry that I'm lying to you. If you only knew the real me…" he whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I'll tell you soon, I promise."

_Funny, what feelings can return, and what thoughts can be thought on an early morning chase._

* * *

A/N: ((giggle)) It's getting fluffy! Yay! Well, not so much, but you get what I mean. Well, it's official. I'm completely obsessed with writing this, not to mention I'm having the time of my life writing it. I was on Spring Break this week, so dont expect so many updates next week, seeing as I actually have something called school. ((gags)) 

**for always x** - Yeppers! Rikku and Paine will be singing, all though it won't be much. I'm planning for them to start practicing their song for a few stops in the tour, then singing for the last one. So, you'll have to enjoy Baralai and Rikku singing! ((lol)) I know, I'm completely obsessed with songfics. If you need proof, check out You're The Only Place. There's TONS of songs in there.

**Vemmie-Daezure** - In answer to your puzzlement, I'd say it's very easy now to see what the pairings are... oh well, so much for being a secret.

**marajade963** - Yay! Someone likes my twist! ((doesa little dance)) Well, instead of having one chapter left to read, you have two! Hope you enjoy! I appologize if the fluff between Rikku and Gippal seems a tad bit rushed... I just thought it was perfect right there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, we all ready know this. So why do I have to do this? ((sighs))

Read and reivew, and thanks for the people that do!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	6. Pre Concert Mishaps

**You Don't Know The Real Me – Chapter 5**

_Pre Concert Mishaps

* * *

_

Baralai woke up with a stiff neck. As he rubbed feeling back into it, he spotted Gippal and Rikku. He got this big idiotic grin on his face, and he stood up to shake Paine awake.

"Paine… Paine wake up, you've gotta see this, but be quiet."

She blinked, and Baralai pointed over to the sleeping couple. "Amon and Rikku… look." She turned her head, and her jaw dropped. Then, she began to snicker.

"Oh, I'm never going to let her forget this…"

Baralai smiled, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Now, my question to you is this. Should we be good friends and leave them in peace, or should we be bad friends and record them?"

"Gimme the camera." Paine said, a devilish smirk emerging on her lips.

"You're not very nice…" Baralai teased as he handed her a camera that he got from his bag.

"I'm never nice." She replied, turning on the sphere camera and procedded to record the sleeping duo.

Rikku was lying down on the couch, her head in Gippal's lap. His left hand rested on her stomach while his right elbow was propped up on the arm of the couch, his hand holding his head. They seemed completely at peace. It was like a picture painted by Spira's greatest painter. A Yevonite and Al Bhed in such a unique setting, completely at ease with one another is something that should definitely be recorded.

As Paine turned off the camera, she handed it back to Baralai. "Well, I guess you're not going to let him forget this, are you Blythe?"

He looked at the camera in his hands, then at his sleeping friend. "No, I won't. It… it wouldn't be that funny. He's evidently head over heels for her… that's something I'm not going to tease him for." He said softly, and took the sphere out of the recorder. "Here, I don't have any use for it. The only thing on here is what we just recorded. So… you can use it as a memento of touring with us… I guess."

Paine was shocked. She expected Blythe to give Amon a really hard time about sleeping with Rikku's head in his lap. Then it hit her. Blythe wasn't the player that everyone saw him as. Paine was beginning to see the real him, the one with the heart of gold. She smiled, and took the sphere. "Thanks." She said softly, and went over to shove it in one of her bags. She returned to her spot on the couch, and sat down. She folded the blanket up, and set it next to her.

Baralai came over, and picked it up. But instead of putting it back in the closet, he unfolded it, and sat down next to Paine, covering the both of them with the blanket.

"Weather's getting bad, so we're stopping at the Travel Agency on the Highroad. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Baralai said, looking at the couple on the other couch.

Paine nodded, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her silver head and smiled. He put an arm around her, and leaned his head against hers.

* * *

"We're here!" The driver called through the pouring rain.

Baralai sat up, and Paine rubbed at her eyes with a hand. "All ready?" she said sleepily, and Baralai smiled. He gave Paine a squeeze, and put the blanket back in the closet, then ran inside the Agency to get two rooms. Gippal opened his eyes, and looked down at his lap and smiled faintly.

Paine watched, "You like her… don't you Amon?" she asked softly.

His head shot up, and he grimaced. "It's… that obvious?"

"No. You're doing a pretty good job hiding it, I'll give you that. I just thought that you might, seeing as her head **is** in your lap." Paine replied, standing up.

"Think she knows?"

"Knowing Rikku, she won't know until you make it **really** obvious."

He let out a big sigh. "Well that's reassuring."

"Don't mean to be rude, but I'm getting out before you wake her up. You never know when she might be crabby…"

Gippal glared at her. "Gee, thanks."

* * *

Gippal watched Paine run into agency, and then looked back down at Rikku. "Rise and shine Rikku…" he said softly, gently tickiling her stomach.

She gave a sleepy giggle, "Stop that…"

"Not until you get up…" he sang, continuing to tickle her.

Rikku squirmed and let out a laugh. "Okay! Okay, I'm up!" she said, sitting up. Gippal laughed, and stood up. He threw the blanket on the opposite couch, and helped her up. "We're stopping at the agency cause of the weather. We'll probably be in Djose by tomorrow."

* * *

**The Next Day…**

The four pilled off of the hover, and stretched.

"Woo hoo! Concert tonight!" Baralai said happily, heading towards their hotel.

"So, when are we singing with you guys?" Rikku asked Gippal.

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. We don't have any songs that you guys can sing **with** us, but we have some that just you and Paine can sing."

She frowned as they walked into the hotel. "Well that's no fun."

Gippal chuckled, "I know. I'll get Blythe to cooperate, and we'll work on something. How does that sound?"

"Great! Thanks bunches Amon!" Rikku said brightly, giving him a brief hug before going into her and Paine's room.

* * *

A few hours before the concert, Gippal sat Baralai down. For a few minutes, the both of them took of their spheres, and enjoyed being them selves.

"I'm growing to attached to being Amon, it's official." Gippal grumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Baralai asked, looking up at his friend while pulling down the collar of his coat. It was starting to get on his nerves, and he couldn't remember why he liked this collar in the first place.

"Because I can actually see out of both eyes for a change… I love it." Gippal said softly, sitting in a chair. Baralai nodded, he didn't blame Gippal one bit. He himself was enjoying the fact that he could be much more open as Blythe without some priest judging his actions.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Baralai spoke. "Gippal… what are we going to do?"

"Do about what?"

"Paine and Rikku."

"What - oh. You don't want to lie to them."

"Of course I don't want to lie to them! They think that we're Amon and Blythe, not Gippal and Baralai! We're lying to them, and we can't fix it unless we blow our cover! I… I don't want to hurt Paine because she was falling in love with an Al Bhed that doesn't even exist…"

"Hey, 'Lai, chill out."

"Chill out? How can you ask me to chill out?"

"Okay, then I won't ask you to. Breathe. We can fix this somewhat without ruining everything."

Baralai snorted. "Yeah, let's hear the grand plan." He said sarcastically. When Gippal didn't respond, Baralai looked at his friend. He sighed, and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just… everything isn't high and dandy right now."

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that." Gippal drawled, and Baralai winced. 'Great,' he thought, 'Now Gippal's mad at me.'

"What's your idea?" Baralai asked quietly.

"We slowly start acting like ourselves again, and see what happens. So if they do manage to find love within this lie… it might not hurt as much because we would be acting more like ourselves instead of a strange guy."

Baralai nodded once. "Sounds good to me." He said slowly.

* * *

Gippal had to get back to the Faction to sort a few things out before the concert, so Baralai had to come up with a lie to where he was.

The three of them were sitting in the lobby when Baralai's commsphere rang.

"Hello?"

"Baralai? Is that you? Dude, this is really bad."

"What's going on?" Baralai asked. Rikku and Paine looked at him oddly, wondering who he was talking to.

"You know the sphere for Amon? IT'S IN OUR ROOM. I can't come in looking like me! You have to bring it out to me!"

"And I'm supposed to help how?"

"Sneak it out! Say… I'm being mobbed by fan girls and I need you as a distraction. Do you have your coat on?"

"No…"

"Okay! I've got it! I'm being chased, and I need to you to distract them right? So, you go get your coat cause it's cold, and put my sphere in your pocket! Dude, please?"

Baralai sighed, and stood up. "I'm on my way."

"Yes! Baralai, you are the best!"

"But you **so** owe me." Baralai said, and hung up.

"What's up?" Rikku asked, "Who was that?"

"Amon." Baralai replied, bracing himself for his lie.

"Where is he?"

"Uh, well, I managed to piss him off a few minutes ago, so he went for a walk to blow off some steam. I told him that the girls were on the prowl, but did he listen to me? Nope, just like always. So, now he's on the run, and he needs me to come save his butt…again."

Rikku laughed, and Paine smiled. "Classic. Anything we can do to help?"

"Not a lot. Just stay here."

Paine nodded, then hesitated. "Wait… why are you going to help him? Aren't the girls just going to chase you?"

Baralai nodded sadly. "I know… that's the point. Amon so **graciously** pointed out that I run faster, and I'm not tired like he is. Talk about a great friend huh? I'm going to go get my coat, and then go save his butt. I'll see you girls in a few."

"Gippal… Gippal where are you…" Baralai whispered as he jogged down an alley way.

"Psst! Over here!"

Baralai turned to the voice, and shook his head. "Gippal, you owe me big time for lying to them." He hissed, handing him the sphere.

"Did the buy it?" Gippal asked, attaching the sphere. With a flash of light, Amon stood up.

"Yeah. It was kinda scary how well it worked…"

"Damn…you must be good for it to pass by Paine."

"Yeah, I know. Now, we have to run around the block a few times, maybe catch a few fan girls walking by."

"And we need to do this **because**?" Gippal asked in astonishment.

"You were supposed to be running from fan girls remember? You gotta look like it, and I have to look like I've been running too. Let's go buddy!" Baralai said brightly, jogging off. Gippal groaned and followed him.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What was that?" Paine asked, looking out of the lobby window, then burst out laughing. "Oh, they're back."

"Really?" Rikku asked, bouncing over to the window, and joined her friend in her mirth.

Baralai and Gippal were hightailing it down the street, running from a group of fan girls. Gippal jumped behind a box of shipping crates, and pulled Baralai down next to him. The girls rounded the corner, and stopped when they didn't see their prey.

Paine left the hotel, and yelled up the street. "If you're looking for Amon and Blythe, they went that way!" she pointed to a street that led away from the hotel. The girls started screaming again, and took off down the street that Amon and Blythe "went" down.

The guys poked their heads up from behind the crates, and spotted Paine. They came out from their hiding place, looked at Paine, then at each other, then back at her. They fell to their knees, and bowed to her. Paine busted out laughing.

The guys got up with big grins on their faces, and jogged over to the hotel.

"YOU'RE OUR SAVIOR!" Baralai cried, hugging Paine tightly, lifting her off the pavement. She just laughed even harder. Amon hugged her too, and the three of them went inside.

* * *

They found Rikku on the floor, laughing her head off. "That… that… was **_priceless_**!" she gasped out.

Gippal leaned over her, hands on his hips. "Well, I'm glad that you're having fun at our expense!"

"Whoa! Amon! Look at the time!" Baralai cried, pointing to the clock.

Gippal groaned, "Great. Time to get going guys."

"Concert time!" Baralai exclaimed, grinning.

Gippal just starred at him in wonder. "How you can bounce back so fast after running for your life is beyond me."

The four of them busted out laughing (Rikku laughed harder, if possible). Gippal helped Rikku up, and they went to their rooms to get ready.

* * *

A/N: I FORGOT A CHAPTER! Well, it's fixed now... so enjoy!

-VAoC-


	7. We're Not Who You Think We Are

**You Don't Know The Real Me - Chapter 6**

_We're Not Who You Think We Are _

_

* * *

_

"All right, we have to spots for you twoin the very front, so you enjoy the show. We plan on having you onstage by next concert or the one after." Gippal explained, the group walking out of the dressing room.

Rikku nodded, the beads in her hair clinking softly together. "Got it. Come on Paine, I want to make sure they're good spots!" As the girls ran off, Gippal smiled slightly at their retreating figures.

"You've got it really bad." Baralai said, shaking his head.

Gippal nodded sadly, "I know. But, I'll tell you this is the most wonderful feeling in the world."

"Oh great. Note to self, don't fall in love."

"Ha! Let's see how long that lasts!" Gippal laughed, walking toward the stage entrance.

* * *

"DJOSE!" Blythe cried into his mic as he ran onstage. "Whoa, we finally made it! I must say, that is THE last time I sleep on the hover. Man, talk about some kinks in the neck!"

"Watch, you'll pass out on the ride to the Thunder Plains." Amon teased as he calmly walked onstage. The crowd laughed, and Blythe starred at his companion.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Huh? Nothing, why?"

"Oh, nothing… could have sworn you were struck by a love arrow or something… you know, there is a wonderful young lady in the audience-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence." Amon said hurridly, glaring at his friend.

Blythe backed away, "By the look you're giving me, I **never** want to finish that sentence!"

"That's about right." Amon said, nodding once. "So… we're open to requests… as always. But, we pick in the end, so don't get your hopes up."

"What do ya'll wanna hear?" Blythe said.

The crowd screamed a few songs, and Amon shook his head. "We didn't catch that. Pick one and stick with it."

"Gunning Down Romance!"

Blythe rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… you guys really want to hear that?"

The crowd roared, and Blythe looked over at Amon and covered his mic. "I REALLY don't want to do that one."

"Same here. It was cool while we were recording it, but it just doesn't fit anymore." Amon replied, covering his own mic with his right hand.

"I know… dang it. But we just can't ignore what they want!"

"Make up an excuse or something… I don't know."

Blythe nodded and turned back to the crowd. "As much as we would love to sing that one… Amon and I haven't sung that one in a LONG time. We don't want to ruin the concert with bad singing… so any other requests?"

The crowd groaned in disappointment, then began to shout out multiple songs. Amon grimaced, "This will never end! That's it! I'm going to just go ASK someone!"

"And who are you going to ask?"

Amon made his way over to the edge of the stage, and girls were squealing, trying to get in front of him. He laughed, "Now, I'm going to ask one of you lovely ladies, and whatever you say, we'll sing." He found Rikku in the audience, and pointed back to her. "Yes! The stunning Al Bhed beauty in the back! Come up here, and tell me what you want to hear!"

Rikku blushed, and made her way through the parting crowds.

"Now, any requests?" Amon asked, "Now don't you dare say Gunning Down Romance!" he added quickly.

Rikku laughed, "Nah, I want to hear something different." She said.

"All right then, what is it?" Amon questioned, and held the mic down to her so she could speak into it.

"Don't Cry." She said clearly, and Amon smiled.

"Excellent choice if I may say so myself, good pick." He said softly, and gave her a wink. Rikku blushed a deeper red, and went back to her spot next to Paine.

"So, it's Don't Cry?" Blythe asked.

"Sounds like it! Let's go! DJ, Maestro, or whatever you're called… hit it!"

* * *

((A/N: Just like last time. Gippal/Amon is **bold**, Baralai/Blythe is _italicized_, and **_both_** is both of them singing.))

This song was a more mellow song in a way, so the crowdquieted down a bit. Blythe started off the song, Amon hanging in the background. The music was slow and every word could be heard clearly.

_Don't be so hard on yourself  
Those tears are for someone else  
I hear your voice on the phone  
I hear you feel so alone  
My baby  
Oh my baby  
Please my baby  
My baby_

The music picked up a little bit of speed, the orchestra coming through. The notes were rich and ear pleasing to the crowd. The tranquility was broken when the orchestra backed off, letting Blythe sing once again.

_When we were young,  
And truth was paramount  
We were older then  
And we lived our life without any doubt  
Those memories  
They seem so long ago  
What's become of them  
When you feel like me I want you to know…_

**_Don't cry  
You're not alone  
Don't cry tonight  
My baby  
Don't cry  
You'll always be loved  
Don't cry tonight  
My baby_**

**Today I dreamed  
Of friends I had before  
And I wonder why  
The ones who care don't call anymore  
My feelings hurt  
But you know I overcome the pain  
And I'm stronger now  
There can't be a fire unless there's a flame**

**_Don't cry  
You're not alone  
Don't cry tonight  
My baby  
Don't cry  
You'll always be loved  
Don't cry  
Ooohhh..._**

**_Limousines and sycophants  
Don't leave me now  
Cause I'm afraid what you've done to me  
Is now the wolf  
In my bed  
In my head  
In my head  
In my head_**

_The challenges, we took were hard enough  
They get harder now  
Even when we think that we've had enough  
Don't feel alone  
Cause it's I you understand  
I'm your sedative  
Take a piece of me whenever you can_

_Don't cry... you're not alone_  
**((... Don't be so hard on yourself...))**  
_Don't cry... tonight, my baby_  
**((...Those tears are for... someone else...))  
**_Don't cry... you'll always be loved_  
**((...I hear your voice on the phone...))**  
_Don't cry... tonight, sweet baby  
_**((...I hear you feel... so alone.))**  
_Don't cry...  
_**Don't cry...  
**Don't cry...  
**Don't you cry...**  
_Cry...  
_**Don't cry...**  
_Cause you still be loved_  
**Don't cry**  
_Don't cry tonight_

**Ohh… _  
_**_My baby my baby  
_**My baby my baby  
**_My baby my baby  
_**My baby my baby **

**_My baby my my baby_**

_My baby my baby  
_**My baby my my baby  
**_My baby my baby  
_**My baby...**  
_Don't cry tonight_  
**_You'll still be loved_**

As the last note died, the crowd busted out in applause and screaming. The crowd wanted another song, and the poor boys ended up singing Gunning Down Romance anyway.

* * *

As the walked back to the hotel around 1 A.M., Paine ventured a question.

"Why didn't you guys want to sing Gunning Down Romance the first time?"

Baralai took a deep breath. "Well, we recorded that when we were hopeless romantics saying that it wasn't meant for us."

Rikku raised an eyebrow, "When did your opinions change?"

Gippal answered this time. "We were used to the obsessed fan girls, and not charming and non obsessed women such as yourselves."

"So romance isn't all that bad?"

"Well, I can't really answer that, seeing as I've actually never been in love." Baralai laughed.

"You've never been in love?" Rikku gasped.

"How? You've got women who would die-"

"To be in your position right now." Amon interrupted with a small smile. "See, those are the obsessed ones, who will stop at nothing for us to smile at them. We haven't met many women who won't faint when they see us. And the fact that you two beat Vegnagun is a whole different matter in itself."

"Every woman is one of a kind, but you two are a special one of a kind, one that a man spends his entire life looking for." Baralai finished, smiling at Rikku and Paine. The both of them blushed.

"So, what are we doing for breakfast in a few hours? Please say not another café…" Rikku said.

Gippal chuckled. "Nope, I discovered that this place has 24 hour room service. I'm ordering something."

Her eyes lit up, and she stopped walking to look at him. "So that means I can order say, chocolate cake, as soon as I get back?"

"Yes you could. Does that suit your fancy? I'll order it if you wish."

"Only if you'll help me eat it."

Gippal smiled warmly, and held out his left hand to her. "Then let's go order that chocolate cake." She smiled back at him, and took his hand. Together, they ran off toward the hotel to order their chocolate cake.

Paine and Baralai watched the two running figures until they grew too small to see. They looked back at each other, and then doubled over in laughter.

"Are they… seriously going to get chocolate cake?" Paine gasped out.

Baralai managed to straighten up, and helped Paine stand. "I think so. Now, I know that chocolate cake might not fit the bill for you right now, but how does a nice cup of coffee sound?"

Paine smiled. "Coffee sounds nice."

"And would you kindly honor me with your presence and that cup of coffee?" Baralai asked, eyes twinkling.

She nodded, taking the arm he offered her. "I think I can do that."

* * *

The next day was rainy and foggy, so everyone stayed inside. This was the perfect opportunity for Gippal and Baralai to get out of the hotel without being mobbed. Rikku went for a walk, and Baralai followed her out. Paine was reading a book, and Gippal was sleeping in for a change.

Baralai wandered toward the temple, and stopped on the bridge. He spotted Rikku leaning on the railing, and walked towards her.

"I didn't know you were out here." Baralai whispered as he stood beside her.

Rikku jumped, but smiled when she saw who it was. "Yeah… wanted to get out before everyone else did."

"I can understand that. This is the kind of weather where it's safe for me to emerge for a while."

Rikku laughed, and starred at the water running underneath the bridge. They stood in a comfortable silence, each of them thinking their own thoughts. She had asked to see Gippal, but his second in command said that he was on vacation somewhere in Spira and was only to be contacted in an emergency.

Baralai saw that her gaze had wandered up to the temple. "He's not there, is he?" he whispered.

Rikku turned to look at him, "Who?"

"Gippal. He's not there."

She sighed and looked back down at the water. "No, he's not."

"Did you want to talk to him?" Baralai asked. When she nodded, he pressed on. "About what? I'll listen if that'll help."

"Only if you won't tell Amon anything about this, okay?"

"I promise."

Rikku turned around, and sat down on the bridge, her back against the railing. Baralai sat down next to her, and listened to her thoughts.

"I've always had a thing for Gippal, right? But… it kinda never worked out. He even admitted to liking me once, but we never got together because he left for the Crimson Squad, and I went of to become Yunie's guardian. Then once Sin was gone, and Vegnagun was defeated, I wanted to get together with him… but he seemed to forget all about me.

"Then there's Amon. I seriously think he's got me hook, line, and sinker, and I don't mind one bit. But, I don't want to lead him on if Gippal shows some interest in me again-"

"You would drop Amon to run back to Gippal?" Baralai asked, fully aware that they were talking about the same person.

"I… I don't know, and that's what confuses me. Two men have my heart, and I can't figure out where it should go!"

Baralai sighed, and put an arm around her shoulders. "You know what? I think that you should enjoy the tour, and worry about Gippal after this is over. Amon is going to think that he did something, and he's going to want to know what's wrong. If I'm a good judge, you don't want him to know about this, do you?"

"Not really…"

"Right. So, keep an open mind on the both of them, and enjoy, or hate, the month that you're on tour with us."

Rikku laughed, "I couldn't hate you guys."

Baralai chuckled, "Oh trust me, we can fix that."

'You really can hate us when you learn who we really are… oh Rikku… I don't want to see what'll happen when you find out Gippal and Amon are the same person…' Baralai thought sadly. 'Oh Paine, I'm so sorry…'

"Well, I want some breakfast-"

"And chocolate cake with Amon?" Baralai said slyly, helping her up.

"Hey! That was sweet of him to get me chocolate cake at one in the morning, **and** help me eat it!" Rikku protested, blushing.

"I know. Speaking of which, what did you do last night? Paine and I heard you giggling until you left his room." He asked as they began the slow walk back to the hotel.

Rikku smiled at the memory.

**-Flashback-**

"_All right Rikku, it's huge!" Amon said as he put the cake on the coffee table. "You sure that you can eat all of this?" he asked, handing her a fork._

"_Who said I was eating eat? You are **so** helping me buddy!" _

_He laughed, and began to dig in._

_After a few bites, they began talking, exchanging stories and laughing loudly. _

"_Uh, Amon, you've got some cake on your face…" Rikku said, pointing to his cheek._

"_Huh? Where?" he said, eyes twinkling. _

"_Right there! On your cheek!" she cried, giggling._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, where?" Amon asked again, trying not to laugh._

_She giggled even harder and reached her hand up to wipe it off. Her fingers lightly brushed his cheek, and it sent shocks down her spine. _

_Her touch on his skin sent new sensations down his spine. How he wished that he wasn't lying to her about he was… he hated that he had to act like a Yevonite. He wanted to smear the cake all over her face, then kiss it of. But he couldn't do that… that was to bold, even as Gippal. _

_Rikku managed to wipe it off, but she was beet red when she was done. She turned back to her cake and was silent. _

_Amon, in attempts to lighten the mood, tried to start a conversation a few times. Then, as a last resort, he got a small piece of cake on his fork, and pulled it back, taking aim. He let go…_

… _and hit his target dead on. Rikku reached up into her hair, and pulled out a piece of cake. She glared up at a snickering Amon, and decided to give him some pay back. She grabbed a slightly bigger piece of cake, and Amon jumped up and began to back away._

"_Uh… Rikku… okay, now, let's talk about this… you really don't want to be doing that…"_

"_Oh, I really think I do…" She jumped, and smeared her piece of cake all in his hair._

"_RIKKU! Oh, so not cool! This means war!" he cried, and dashed back to the supply of cake. He was back in a split second, and aimed for her face, but Rikku danced away. Amon ended up getting cake all over Rikku's neck and left shoulder. She ran back to the cake, and aimed. _

_She scored true, smearing the cake in his face. She stopped, collapsing on the floor, cackling with mirth. Amon starred at her, and removed his shirt to get most of the cake on his face and hair off of him with it. When he was done, he threw the shirt to the side._

_Rikku looked up, and her eyes went wide. Amon shirtless wasn't something she'd seen before, and would have no problem seeing again. He bent down over her, smiling._

"_Are you quite done?" he asked in a mock serious tone. It just made her giggle even more. "Hey, are you even paying attention?" When she didn't respond, he shook his head. "You leave me no choice…"_

"_NO! No, please, have pity!" Rikku screamed as he began to tickle her sides. He just laughed and continued to tickle her to death. She tried to roll away, but he just dragged her back. In attempts to cease his tickling, Rikku tripped him with her leg. He fell on top of her, and laughed even harder. The tickling didn't stop, only increased. She was laughing so hard tears were pouring down her face. Amon continued to tickle, and Rikku tried one more tactic._

_She pushed against his chest, forcing him off of her. But, he had a firm hold on her, so she rolled with him, landing on his chest. Both of them starred into each other's eyes, not saying a word. Then Amon's lip twitched. Rikku busted out laughing again, and he joined in. After their laughing spree was over, her head was resting on his shouler, her hands flat on his bare chest. He had an arm around her waist, and his other hand played with her beaded hair. Amon looked over at the clock and sighed._

"_You better head back to your room, it's-" he began, but stopped. "Rikku?" he said softly, looking down into her face. He smiled to himself, "How you can fall asleep laying like this is beyond me…"_

**-End Flashback-**

"Spira to Rikku!" Baralai said, waving a hand in front of her face.

She jerked, and blushed. "Sorry… thinking."

"And by the look on your face, it was last night."

"Yeah… we had a cake fight."

Baralai raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? How did that – wait, I don't want to know how that happened. Glad you guys had a fun time. But I need you to remember something, all right?"

"Okay."

"Everyone has secrets, some small and some huge. Amon and I… we have a few big ones hidden up our sleeves. Just remember this; we're not who you think we are." With that said, he walked into the hotel.

Rikku glanced up at the sky, and sighed. _"We're not who you think we are…"_ His words rang clearly in her head.

"How can you not be what I think you are Amon? You're a sweet, kind, and great guy… how can you be something different?" she whispered to the gray sky.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Update! And a funny cake fight with it! Yes! I couldn't help it... it was completely spur of the moment while I was typing. Well, hope this had your daily dose of fluff in it. Don't worry, you'll see some PainexBaralai fluff in here later. It's hard to do since Paine is so reserved, you almost have to get her drunk... ((idea pops into head)) OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!

**Vemmie-Daezure** - Yeah, the girls are kinda falling for the star guys, but Baralai and Gippal are going to do anything they can think of to act more like themselves so the girls fall in love with the real them... if that made any sense. Heh, glad you found last chapter funny. I was cracking up typing this chapter, making my family look at me like I'm so weird maniac... which I am.

**for always x** - I'm having the **time of my life** writing this! Seriously, you try something this fun, and just think about how fun it can get... times 5. Yeah, I'm having fun... tee hee! ((And I'm glad you like reading it as much as I like writing it.))

**marajade963** - Yeah, BaralaixPaine fluff is harder for me to write because Paine is so reserved... UGH! But, I promise it's going to be in here! Dun dun dun! Besides, GippalxRikku fluff is SO MUCH FUN! ((As if you couldn't tell from this chapter... ahem.)) I hope I had you laughing with the cake fight... hehe. As for crazy boy fans... I'm not sure. That's a little **too** creepy for my taste, and I'm the Queen of Creepy.

**anime-punkass-luvr** - You said you needed the next chapter, so here it is!

**Kitsu Kurasei** - AW! I missed one of my fav reviewers! I'm glad that you're back, and that you're loving this! And yes, school will FOREVER remain evil! ((lol))

**Paine jnr** - AHAHA! IT'S YOU! Sorry, I liked Beautifuly Savage Crimson Eyes... totally loved it. You know, I may need you to give me pointers on writing _believeable_ BaralaixPaine fluff... cuz I can't. Then again I haven'ttried... but I know it won't be as nice as my GippalxRikku stuff. Oh well... ((I'm SO a GippalxRikku girl... now anyway. Together At Last was a one time thing... most likely. I don't know... ugh.))

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...

Song:  
Don't Cry - Seal ((thanks for reassociating me with this guy Paine jnr! Thanks to her, I have redone my song selections for this entire for the fic. That's good, trust me.))

**Read and PLEASE review!**

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	8. Battle On The Plains

**You Don't Know The Real Me – Chapter 7**

_Battle On The Plains _

_

* * *

_

"The Thunder Plains? Why there?" Rikku whined.

"I thought the Thunder Plains didn't bother you anymore." Paine said, smirking.

"They don't!" Rikku shot back. "But that doesn't mean that I like them though!"

Baralai smiled, "Regardless, that's where our next concert is."

"We're borrowing the Celsius as the stage. Shinra modified his sphere screen, so we're using that." Gippal explained.

Paine frowned, "Last time we used that screen we had to fight fiends that were attacking the towers."

"Shinra says that he fixed that glitch." Gippal said, and Baralai nodded.

Rikku spoke slowly. "Wait… the Celsius? Uh guys… my older brother OWNS the Celsius."

"Seriously? You mean we're gonna meet your older bro?" Baralai asked eagerly.

"And trust me, that's not a good thing." Paine finished for Rikku, walking into Guadosalam.

"Why not?" Gippal asked, looking at Rikku.

"Well… Brother doesn't take well to Yevonites, even though times have changed. How you got him to lend you the airship is beyond me… although he's going to blow a gasket when he finds out that I'm traveling with you. The odds are pretty good that he might throw you off…"

"So, is your brother… Brother, potentially dangerous?"

Rikku laughed. "Oh no! He's just loud and obnoxious. Then again, I haven't gotten him REALLY mad in a long time…" she stopped when she saw the look on Amon's face. "Oh, don't worry about it Amon, I'll yell at him before he even gets near you. That goes for you too Blythe."

Baralai chuckled. "I think I'm okay."

"Well, we need to get some rest, concert's tonight!" Rikku said happily, running into Guadosalam.

* * *

"How sure is Shinra that the screen is fixed?" Paine asked Blythe as they got ready.

"He said it was in top shape, so I'm assuming he fixed it."

"You mean you don't know?"

He sighed. "We'll find out soon, won't we? Besides, is it bad that you might be able to beat up a few fiends later?"

"Well, no, it's just not a nice feeling knowing that there are out of control fiends running around."

Gippal nodded, hearing Paine's statement. "It's not, but hey, if wedo have to fight, that means we get to see your dresspheres that you guys keep talking about."

Baralai broke out into a grin. "Oh yeah! Come on, when can we see them?"

Rikku came into the room, "Yeah, when can we show them?"

"I'm not doing a fashion show. Dresspheres are for battle, not for show."

"Says who?" Rikku said, pouting.

Paine glared at the spunky Al Bhed. "You can show Amon them if you want, but I'm not going to show them."

"Then I guess Amon can wait then." Rikku said offhandedly, and Gippal stared at her.

"Huh?"

Baralai laughed. "Are you ever going to show us them?"

"Depends." Paine answered.

"Depends on what?"

She grinned, and leaned over Baralai. "Depends on how good you are." She teased him in a low voice, tapping him on the nose.

Gippal laughed. "Oh man, watch. He'll be the best man you can ever imagine now." Everyone joined in the laughter, and Baralai's face flushed slightly.

Once he had calmed down, Gippal turned to talk to Baralai. "Well, the song is ready-"

"Which song?" Rikku asked, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"The song that we're singing tonight. We have a few songs for you girls to listen to when we get back on the road." Baralai said, smiling at the two of them. "And they're ones that we think you'll love."

"If you want a bigger selection, just let us know." Gippal added. "Now, you two ladies snag your customary spot in the crowd. Blythe, we need to get onstage."

* * *

The rain was coming down in a drizzle, and within a few minutes, everyone was soaked.

Amon raised the mic to his mouth, and spoke clearly. "This is a song that Blythe and I came up with, and we managed to put together some music. Blythe's going to crank out his dusty guitar-"

"Because Amon's the one with the voice." Blythe finished with a straight face.

"Excuse me? That's not true. I know woman who would die to hear your voice."

"Aww, you give me to much credit."

Amon shook his head in defeat. "Anyway, this song is called Iris. Hope you enjoy, if you don't, look at Blythe."

"Hey!"

((A/N: **Bold** is Gippal, _italicized_ is Baralai… you know the drill.))

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_**  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

The guys paused singing to Blythe could show off with his guitar. The crowd cheered.

Rikku looked at Paine, screaming over the music. "Since when did Blythe play?"

"I don't know… but he's really good!" Paine shouted back, starring at him in amazement.

"We should get him to play while on the hover ride to Bevelle!" Rikku said enthusiastically.

Paine smiled. "Sounds good. I think it would be fun to learn… what about you?"

"Me? I don't have the patience to learn something like that. I all ready know how to play the piano." Rikku said, nodding her head to the beat.

"Seriously?" Paine cried, looking at Rikku in amazement. How Rikku _learned_ to play a musical instrument was beyond her.

"Yup! It's been a while since I've played though.Wait, they're singing again!"

**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

**I just want you to know who I am**  
_I just want you to know who I am  
_**I just want you to know who I am**

**_I just want you to know who I am _**

As the music died, everyone clapped, screamed, cried out for more, etc. The guys grinned, and allowed the crowd the pleasure of hearing another song.

* * *

"Whoa! Blythe, why didn't you tell us you played?" Rikku asked, coming down to the engine room/backstage after the show.

He laughed, "You never asked."

When Rikku didn't respond, Gippal spoke. "He's got a point."

"You're not helping!" She cried, hands on her hips.

Everyone laughed, and Paine stuck her head in. "Oh good, she's in here. Damn Rikku, where did you get so fast?"

"Uh… we did run all over Spira Paine." Rikku pointed out.

But Paine just shook her head. "There is no way you were that fast then. Well, Barkeep is offering you guys free drinks. Personally, I suggest you get up there before Brother does."

Blythe jumped up from his chair, and sprinted to the elevator. "Last one there buys the rest of them!"

* * *

Paine and Rikku told the guys of their experiences as sphere hunters while they waited for their drinks. The four of them hadn't even taken a sip of their beers when Shinra came running into the cabin.

"You guys!" he cried, running to where they were sitting.

Gippal's brow furrowed. "Something wrong Shinra?"

"I thought I fixed my sphere screen so fiends wouldn't attracted to it, but I must have messed up somewhere! They're back, and I think they're a lot stronger than last time!"

Paine groaned and stood up. "Time for the clean up crew. You guys said you wanted to see dresspheres right? Well, here's your chance. Just stay out of the way, okay?"

Blythe sighed, and set his drink down. "Who says you and Rikku are fighting by yourselves?"

Rikku looked at him. "Because we're the only ones that can fight?"

Gippal tutted his disappointment. "Aw, do the both of you really think that Blythe and I are defenseless? On the contrary, we are fully capable of fighting thank you."

Paine shook her head. "Oh, I've gotta see this."

Shinra interrupted the exchange. "HELLO! We have a problem here!"

* * *

"WHOA! Big Coeurl!" Rikku cried, running forward toward the fiend feeding off the energy of the tower.

Paine rolled her eyes. "That's a Queen Coeurl Rikku."

"HUH? Like the ones we cleared out at the Chocobo Ranch?"

"The one and only." Paine said dryly as she pulled out her one handed sword.

Rikku groaned, and unsheathed her curved, crimson daggers. The girls began to pound away at the Coeurl, but soon gave up. Baralai saw Paine spherechange. He had seen a spherechange when the Gullwings fought him in Bevelle, but he hadn't seen what Paine had transformed into. Black Mage it was. He was taking in the wonderfully made outfit, when Gippal tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, dude, you're starring."

Baralai's face flushed slightly, and he shook his head to clear out any thoughts about Paine's dress. Rikku spherechanged into a dressphere that would allow quick hits, and now, it was Gippal's turn to stare.

"Holy… Spira…" he breathed, taking in what Rikku was wearing, rather what she wasn't.

Baralai snickered. "Oh, and you tell me to quit starring."

"Huh?" Gippal said, jerking out of his reverie. When he realized what he had been doing, he blushed. "Shut up." He muttered before his friend could say anything. Within a few seconds afterward, the Queen Coeurl was sent to the Farplane. When they transformed back into their normal dresspheres, they jogged back to the guys.

Blythe clapped, "Bravo, simply splendid! Good show ladies!" He said, trying to mock Gippal's voice.

Gippal just starred at his friend. "You suck at that… you do know that right?"

Everyone laughed, and Baralai punched his arm. "Geez, it is Pick On Blythe Day today or something?"

Paine smirked. "No, but it sounds like a good idea."

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!"

She raised an eyebrow, and everyone busted out laughing again, even Baralai.

"Well, come on you guys, we get to see what you guys are made of!" Rikku cried, running toward the next tower, and fiend.

"Where does she get this energy?" Gippal asked Paine, and she shrugged.

"Beats me. If you guys don't hurry, she'll take care of it herself." Paine replied, going after Rikku at a fast walk.

* * *

"Aw man… why do we get the ugly serpents?" Blythe groaned, and Amon rolled his eyes.

"Did you manage to miss the elemental?" Amon said, trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

"Oh! Aw man… why do we get the ugly serpents and the lightning elemental?"

Amon cried in frustration. "Can you just shut up?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, let's see how long that lasts." Amon muttered, and ran forward, drawing out a staff. Rikku marveled at how wonderfully made it was, and just as its sheer beauty. Solid black metal, with silver flames wrapping around it. A clear, glass ball sat on the top, looking like it was shimmering. "Blythe! What happened to you helping me?"

"Oh! Right!" Blythe cried, and ran forward to join his friend. A few steps away, he flipped up into the air, landing down gracefully on his feet. He was close to the ground, and his two twins blades were held out horizontally, away from his body. He stood up slowly, holding his swords tip down, ready to strike.

"Show off." Amon muttered. "Focus on the basilisks." He told Blythe, as he raised his staff to rest vertically above his head. To the girls' amazement, the silver flames on his staff began to grow a vivid blue, and the crystal ball seemed to be filled with water. "Waterga!" He cried out, aiming the spell at the lightning elemental. The spell hit dead on, and the elemental erupted into pyreflies.

"Nice!" Blythe called out, running up to a nearby serpent, striking it rapidly with his double swords. The serpent wasn't pleased to say the least, and lashed out with its tail.

"GUYS! Watch out!" Rikku screamed. She and Paine watched in horror as the tail connected with both men, sending them flying into the air. The both of them landed hard. Blythe jumped back up, a trail of blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away angrily, and ran towards the fiend that hit him.

"Take this you snake!" Blythe yelled, jumping into the air. He held the swords above his head in an x as he descended back to the ground. Blythe charged his blades with a fire attack, and slashing the basilisk before flipping back away from it. The fiend roared in pain, and vanished to the Farplane. Now there was only two more left.

Amon took a little longer to stand up, and Rikku noticed that he was favoring his right leg. He strode up to the remaining serpents as fast as he could, and began to charge up another spell. But the flames of his staff didn't glow blue this time, but instead shone with a wonderful brilliance. The orb on his staff shined like the sun, blinding whoever looked at it.

"Curaga!" He shouted, and the fighter's pain diminished somewhat. Blythe cried out an attack, and hit a serpent. It went to the Farplane, and Amon killed the last one with Flare. When the battle was over, Paine ran down the slope towards Blythe, all ready spherechanged into her White Mage dressphere. Rikku was a second behind her, transforming as she ran.

* * *

"Really Paine, I'm fine!" Blythe protested.

But she didn't believe him one bit. "If you're fine, why is there a gash on your head?"

He stopped in his attempts to get away. "Huh? I don't have a- OW!"

"Stop fidgeting." Paine told him sternly as she looked at the gash along his hairline, right above his left eye. Paine focused her energy, and white magic flowed from her fingers to heal the wound. When the cut was healed however, Paine found that she couldn't move her hand away. She lightly trailed her fingers down Blythe's face, coming to rest her hand on his cheek. Clear blue eyes locked on crimson ones. For Blythe, where her fingers touched, his skin tingled.

"Is that everything?" Paine asked softly.

He smiled lazily. "Sadly, it is. Thanks Paine." He said quietly, and pulled Paine in for a hug. To his delight, she didn't protest, and hugged him back just as hard.

* * *

Rikku reached Amon and grabbed his arm.

"Spira! Are you all right? You hit the ground so hard…"

Amon grimaced. "Yeah, my arm hurts."

"Which one?" she asked innocently.

He grimaced again. "The one you're holding."

"OH!" Rikku squeaked, letting go of the arm that she was gripping like it was fire. Within seconds, she had rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his upper arm. Her face paled when she saw the black and blue bruise on his bicep.

"Amon…" she breathed. "Oh Amon…"

"Hey, it could be worse." He said quietly, thinking that this wasn't that bad.

"Lets not think about that." She said sternly. "Now, put your hand on my shoulder."

"Huh? Why?" Amon asked, genuinely startled. When he didn't do what she asked, Rikku grabbed his hand with a frustrated sigh and put it on her shoulder. Amon could feel her shoulder through the fabric of her White Mage robe, and it was driving him crazy. She laid both of her hands on his bruise; causing to him to hiss in pain and tighten his hold on her shoulder.

Rikku felt his hand tighten, and she apologized to him silently. She focused her energy. Her hands glowed, at the bruise began to disappear. When she managed to get the swelling to go down, and most of the discoloration to vanish, she stopped. Rikku gasped at the energy drain, and swayed on her feet.

"Whoa, Rikku, hang in there." Amon whispered as he steadied her. He chanced a move, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Dryhg oui, Rikku." ((Thank you, Rikku.))

She smiled up at him. "Ed fyc hudrehk." ((It was nothing.))

Paine came over with Blythe, "We've still got eight towers to check, let's go."

* * *

After all the towers had been checked, and the Humba defeated, the group was dead tired.

Rikku was actually sitting down on the wet ground, her hands resting behind her, keeping her up. Gippal was down on both knees, his staff really close to a mud puddle, but he didn't seem to care at the moment. Paine was only down on one knee, and wasweakly gripping her sword. Baralai squatted down to catch his breath; his swords were back in their sheaths. When everyone stood up, Paine let out a yelp. Baralai caught her before she could fall.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously, looking into her red eyes.

She squeezed them shut in pain. "I… I think it's my foot. I landed awkwardly when the Humba attacked, but I didn't think anything of it…"

"Put some weight on it." Gippal said, picking up his staff and coming to stand next to her. Rikku jumped up and ran over to the trio. Paine tried, but nearly fell over with the effort.

"I… I can't. I can't put weight on it, let alone walk." Paine said softly, and Baralai scooped her up in his arms.

"Heh… sorry Paine. I've got ya', I promise." He said sheepishly, expecting a lecture for invading her personal bubble.

But she just smiled sadly at him. "I know you do. Thank you Blythe."

As the group walked back toward the airship, Gippal reached out and grabbed Rikku's hand. She met his gaze, and smiled.

'Rikku… what I would do to tell you the truth…' his heart wept. These days of happiness were going to be gone someday, and Gippal knew that he would be a broken man when they came.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah! I've got SOME BaralaixPaine fluff in there... gimme a break, I'M WORKING ON IT! Sorry it took me so long to update everyone, you have no idea how sorry I am!

for always x - Glad you loved the cake fight! I attempted some PainexBaralai fluff, so let me know how it worked... if you can really even call that stuff fluff... ((sighs in defeat))

Paine3 - AHA! I found one of the people that never reviewed. MWAHAHA! ((cough)) Ahem, anyway. Yes, thank you very much for reviewing finally, and I hope you liked this chapter. And I'm glad that you liked all my stuff. Wait, if you do, why haven't you reviewed? ((glares)) Just kidding! ((lol))

marajade963 - Yeah, at first I thought that I wanted the girls to be completely pissed, but I don't know if I want to follow through on that. They're going to find out soon, but this fic is far from over! Okay, it's about half way- 2/3 through, so just hang in there!

Kitsu Kurasei - Ohh! Can you give me link for that fan art? I'm obbssesed with it. I would love to draw it, but poor old me doesn't draw very nicely... hehe? I'm glad that you like this, and that I'm making the flirting/coupling believable for RikkuxGippal. That might be a little harder for Paine and Baralai... but I'm going to get it!

Song... Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Never will be, oh well. 

**Read and review please, I luv you all! **

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	9. The Real You

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

This actually isn't a new chapter, you've read it before. I forgot a chapter, soI suggest you go back and reread any chapter title that doesn't seem familiar to you. It's got a few important things that you missed. I'M SO SORRY! I didn't know I did that... appologies... well, the REAL next chapter should be coming up in a day or two!

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 8**

_The Real You _

_

* * *

_

Baralai set Paine down gently on her bed in the Cabin of the Celsius. Gippal came over to heal her, but she pushed him away.

"All of you are dead on your feet, get some rest. Besides, it's just sprained or something. Get Barkeep, he can fix it."

As if on cue, Barkeep and Darling came up the stairs. Barkeep came directly over to Paine and set to work on her ankle. While her husband worked, Darling looked to Baralai.

"Are you all rights sirs?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm fine." He replied, and everyone else assured her that they were all right as well.

Barkeep stood up, and looked to the group. "She twisted her ankles, yesh? She shoulds be betters after some rwest."

"Thanks Barkeep." Rikku said tiredly, sitting down on a nearby couch. Baralai nodded his agreement, and sat down on the edge of Paine's bed.

Paine squinted, and tried to sit up. "Blythe… there's something on the back of your shirt…" she said, reaching out to touch the stain.

"Huh?" He responded, turning to look at her.

She touched the redish stain, and immediately pulled her hand back in shock. "Blythe!" she cried, struggling to get his shirt off. "You're bleeding!"

"Wh- OUCH!" He cried out, wincing at when Paine tore off his shirt and gingerly touched his wound. The gash ran from his right shoulder down to the middle of his back.

"Barkeep!" Paine cried, "Help please!"

Barkeep was over in an instant, and told Baralai to lie down next to Paine. He cleaned the wound, used a potion, and bound the wound tightly in bands of white cloth.

"Now, yoush needs to stays lieings down, yesh?" Barkeep ordered, even though his speech made everything he said like he was asking a question. He turned to face the group. "Are yoush all sures that you're all rights?"

"We're fine Barkeep." Gippal said, inclining his head to the Hypello.

"If anyone needs healing, I'll get it!" Rikku added.

Barkeep bobbed his head in response. "Yesh Miss Rikku!" With their jobs done, him and Darling went back down to the lower level of the Cabin, and behind the bar.

"Here, didn't you have a limp Amon?" Rikku asked, turning to him.

He chuckled, and limped over to the couch that she was on. "It's fine. It'll go away by morning."

"Oh, like I'm going to believe that. Get over on the bed!" She ordered him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging over her bed. She forced him to sit down. Baralai and Paine couldn't help but snicker, and Gippal shot them a death look. He was hoping for them to stop, but his glare only made them snigger harder. He rolled his eyes, and focused his attention back on the woman in front of him. Rikku had just spherechanged back into the White Mage, and was kneeling in front of him.

"It was your right that was hurting?" She asked him. When he nodded, she placed her hands on his knee. Focusing her energy, she let the white magic flow from her hands and heal his limp. When she was done, she removed her hands and tried to stand up. Rikku gasped when the room went reeling.

"Rikku!" Gippal cried. He caught her before she fell. She had gone back into her Theif dressphere, so Gippal was highly aware of the warm, bare skin under his hands. His face flushed, but he went on as if nothing was bothering him. _"Yna oui ymm nekrd?"_ **((Are you all right?))**

_"Oayr, ed zicd dygac y mud uid uv oui..."_ Rikku said and then paused. _"Fyed... frana tet oui maynh Al Bhed?"_ **((Yeah, it just takes a lot out of you... wait... where did you learn Al Bhed?))**

Gippal smiled, and helped her down onto the bed. "Bltyhe taught me."

He snorted. "And you have no idea how long it took me."

Gippal glared at his friend. "It wasn't THAT bad!"

"Speak for yourself." Baralai muttered.

The girls laughed, and Gippal shook his head in exasperation. "Well, you better get some sleep Rikku. Spira knows you need it."

Rikku smiled tiredly up at him, and crawled over and climbed under the covers. "I'll get some sleep if you stay off that leg for a few hours."

"Yes ma'am." Gippal replied with a smile.

Rikku smiled back at him, and decided to test his Al Bhed. _"Cu... mea tufh yht kad cusa cmaab!"_ **((So... lie down and get some sleep!))**

Gippal grinned, and dropped his gentleman act just long enough to make her blush. _"Fedr oui? E ghuf oui mega sa, pid tuh'd oui drehg dryd oui'na nicrehk drehkc_ zicd _y ped, payidevim?"_ **((With you? I know you like me, but don't you think that you're rushing things _just_ a bit, beautiful?))**

According to plan, Rikku went red._ "Zicd kad cusa cmaab Amon!"_ **((Just get some sleep Amon!))**

"Yes ma'am." Gippal replied in a sort of put out voice. Baralai and Paine laughed, and Rikku went even redder. He smiled as he took of his wet coat, and his boots. He slid underneath the covers next to her. He lowered his voice to a quiet whisper. _"Lusa ujan rana yht cmaab. Oui'na hud faynehk y mud, yht E tuh'd fyhd oui du vnaawa."_ **((Come over here and sleep. You're not wearing a lot, and I don't want you to freeze.))**

Rikku grinned lazily, and scooted closer. She hesitantly laid her head down on his chest, and he smiled to himself. He began to play with her hair in attempts to show her that he didn't mind in her choice of sleeping position. Soon, the both of them were fast asleep.

* * *

Baralai was still lying on his stomach when he lifted his head to look at the now silent couple on the other bed. What he saw made him refrain himself from awing at how cute it was. He snickered to himself, which woke Paine up. 

She cracked open an eye. "What's so funny?" she whispered groggily. Baralai continued to snigger, but pointed to the opposite bed. Paine glared at him for waking her up, but lifted her head to see what he was pointing at. When she looked, she was snigger along with him.

"Oh… that's priceless. Should we capture the moment?" Paine asked, getting up and hobbling over to her bag at the edge of the bed. She rummaged through it for a while, then pulled out the camera.

Baralai muffled a yawn. "It's your memories to record. Personally, it's not everyday that I find two of my friends cuddled up next to eachother. Record away."

She smiled, and turned the camera on. "How do they manage to look so cute?"

Gippal was lying on his back, with Rikku's head on his chest. One arm was around her waist, while the other was resting at the base of her neck. One of Rikku's hands was on Gippal's chest, just bellow her head, while the other one was held to her chest.

"Because they make an adorably cute couple?" Baralai suggested.

Paine looked at him. "You really think so?"

He rolled his eyes. "Uh, Paine, Rikku is lying **on top** of him. Yeah, I would say that there is some attraction there… some _serious_ attraction. I know for a fact that Amon is completely head over heels for her."

"Well, I'm glad she founds someone like him." Paine whispered, and turned off the camera after getting a few shots of the sleeping duo. She set it down on the nightstand with a sigh, and climbed back on the bed.

Baralai leaned over to look at her face. "Are you okay Paine?"

She shrugged. "I guess…" she replied, looking away from his gaze. When Baralai made a move to get up, she hurriedly pushed him back down. "You know that you're not supposed to move Blythe. She told him gently.

"I know… I just hate to see you upset like that." He said, lowering his eyes.

"I wasn't sad, just thinking."

"About what?"

"If I'll ever get lucky like her." Paine sighed, "Lucky to get a guy that cares for me like Amon cares for her."

"Do… do you ever think that you've found him?" Baralai asked quietly, sitting up. Paine didn't try to push him back down this time.

"I… I don't know." She answered honestly. "I like to think that I have, but I just really don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I'm pretty sure that I have, I just don't want to get in too deep… I guess I'm scared…"

Baralai's heart tore when he heard her explanation. He wanted to scream at her that he wasn't who she thought he was, to not get involved with him until she knew the truth. But, he knew if he spoke, it would just break her heart anyway. Even if the truth hurt, Baralai couldn't live his lie that he had been living for the past few months.

"Paine… right now you see a man before you that doesn't really exist." He began slowly, not looking at Paine. "I've got secrets that will change how you think about me, how much you trust me, how you see me. I… I know that you'll see the real me at some point, and that you probably won't like what you see. I just ask that no matter what you see, my true face, that you won't run away without giving me a chance."

Paine wanted to make a joke something along the lines of, 'Aw, Blythe, you can't be that ugly.' But, she knew that wasn't what he was referring to. She looked at him from behind… he looked like a god. White bandages stood out against his tan skin, and his pale blonde hair stood out too, a little disheveled from the fighting. Since his shirt was bloody, his entire top half was showing. Muscled arms were out for show, and his hands rested in his lap. She snapped out of her reverie, and ventured a question.

"Why would you need a second chance?"

"Because what I'm hiding is huge… really huge. The man you see isn't the real me."

Paine pondered his words before responding. "You're afraid of what I'll see."

Baralai nodded. "Before now, I wouldn't have considered myself lonely, not in the least bit. Now that I've spent a month with you, it finally hit me. I've been the happiest guy in Spira for the past weeks, and I don't want that to end. I guess you could say that you brightened it up a bit-"

"Hush." Paine said softly, pulling him back down. "I promise that I won't run away, I won't give up on you Blythe. Now, get some sleep, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied obediently.

The both of them laughed as quietly as they could.

* * *

Gippal woke up first, and looked down at the mass of golden hair resting on his chest. He smiled, and ran a hand through the silky strands, causing Rikku to stir. He squeezed her, and she looked up at him. She blinked a few times. 

**"Fryd?"** _((What?))_ She asked, covering a yawn.

He couldn't help but grin. _"Ryja y kuut hyb payidevim?"_ **((Have a good nap beautiful?))**

_"Oac, yht oui niehat ed."_ **((Yes, and you ruined it.))** Rikku grumbled, burying her head into his chest. _"Oui ghuf, oui'na y jano lusvundypma bemmuf. Fyns duu."_ **((You know, you're a very comfortable pillow. Warm too.))**

Gippal chuckled. _"Kuut du ghuf."_ **((Good to know.))**

Rikku smiled, and turned her head to look up at the middle bed where Paine and Baralai were sleeping. _"Uuur! Muug!"_ **((Oooh! Look!))**she whispered, pointing over to them.

Gippal followed her gaze, and broke out in a grin. _"Huf, **dryd** ec cusadrehk oui tuh'd caa ajanotyo._" **((Now,** that **is something you don't see everyday.))**

"Rararar, kiacc fryd? Drana'c y lysany uh dra hekrdcdyht…" ((Heheheh, guess what? There's a camera on the nightstand…)) Rikku snickered, leaning over Gippal to get it. This gave him a _very_ pleasant view. He could see her small bikini top slip a bit-

He squeezed his eyes shut. 'Bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD!' he screamed to himself.

"Amon?"

His eyes snapped open, and he blushed when he saw Rikku staring at him. _"Mad sa kiacc, oui'na kuehk du nalunt dras?"_ **((Let me guess, you're going to record them?))**

_"Ralg oac!"_ **((Heck yes!))** She snickered, climbing out of bed. She turned on the camera and began recording.

_"Dryd cilgc. Ed'c lumt huf."_** ((That sucks. It's cold now.))** Gippal pouted, starring at her back.

She giggled. _"Kad icat du ed oui pek pypo."_ **((Get used to it you big baby.))**

_"Dryd'c hud byndelimynmo hela..."_ **((That's not particularly nice...))** Gippal grumbled, getting up. She just laughed while Gippal looked down at the sleeping and temporarily harmless couple.

Baralai was lying on his left side, an arm around Paine's waist. Her back was against his chest, her body perfectly fitting into the circle of his arms. She moaned slightly, and turned her head over to burry it in Baralai's chest. He unconsciously squeezed her tighter and went right on sleeping.

"They look comfortable." Gippal deadpanned, causing Rikku to nearly bust out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? This is extremely out of character, for both of them!" She gasped out. When she got a hold of herself, she went on. "Before this, Paine would barely say a word, let alone smile or joke. Now, she does it everyday, and acts like it's not killing her for a change. It took Yunie and me forever to get her to open up, yet Blythe's done it in a matter of weeks. She's a whole new person thanks to him."

Gippal smiled. "I could say the same thing for Blythe. He totally loved the attention he got from the ladies on tours. But, since Paine came into the picture, he runs away from them now… literally. He loved to be the Class A heartthrob… but he doesn't seem to care about that anymore, just making Paine smile or laugh is enough for him. Paine's got that poor guy wrapped around her finger… even the real him."

Rikku looked up at him curiously, and turned the camera off. "What do you mean?" she asked, setting the camera back where she found it.

"Blythe and I have a few secrets I'm sure you know. But, we've got this really big one that no one knows. One that can easily ruin our friendship-"

"That's it?" Rikku whispered, looking at the floor. "We're… just friends?"

Gippal made her look up at him. She met a pair of very sad, crystal blue eyes. "I would love to call it something different… but I can't do that until you see who I really am."

Rikku rolled her eyes, jerking her chin away from his grasp. "What is it with you and Blythe? You always say that we don't know the real you! Do you realize how cryptic you guys are being?"

He sighed deeply. "I know."

"Can you just show me the real you or something? This secrecy is getting annoying…"

"I…" Gippal began, thinking fast. Rikku looked up at him with demanding eyes. How he wanted to tell her, but he swore to Alvis that he wouldn't break his cover. He smiled down at her. 'Screw Alvis,' he told myself, 'It's my cover to blow.'

"I don't see why I can't. Follow me." He whispered, taking her by the hand, and leading her down to the engine room.

* * *

"Right… why are we down here again?" Rikku asked when they stepped off of the elevator. 

Gippal turned back to the woman who managed to turn his world upside down in only a month. How he loved this woman… "Because no one is supposed to know what I'm about to show you."

"If no one is supposed to know… why are you letting me in on the secret?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her deep, jade green eyes. "I refuse to let you believe a lie. I want to show you the real me, so you love me for being me, and not some star." He whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He stepped away from her a few steps, and pulled off his sphere that was attached to a band on his wrist. Rikku's eyes widened when she saw it. She didn't even know it was there.

With a flash of light, Amon was gone. Rikku's hands flew to her mouth, completely thunderstruck.

* * *

Gippal didn't even look at her. He knew that Rikku would hate him until he died, probably even beyond that. To his great surprise, Rikku flung herself into his arms. 

"You are SO dead!" she cried, her face buried in his shoulder.

He chuckled nervously as he hugged her back. "Am I going to be squeezed to death?"

Rikku laughed, and pulled away. "It was you! It was you the entire time!"

"Eh heh… yeah?"

"It's hysterical! I was talking to Blythe… whoa! Blythe is Baralai, huh?" Rikku exclaimed, and Gippal nodded. She giggled, then went on. "I talked to him in Djose about you… well, uh, Amon really. I liked the attention I was receiving, but I still had a crush on someone… heh, this is so messed up. I was hesitant to fall in love with Amon because I had a crush on you… but it was really you the whole time!"

Gippal starred down at her in amazement. "You… had a crush on me?"

Rikku blushed. "Eh heh… yeah, I did."

"You know, I'll be honest with you. I thought that I was going to be a dead man when I showed you, but here I am-"

"Oh, don't think you're all clear just yet buddy. This may have been funny, but you are in some **serious** trouble."

Gippal hung his head. "And there comes the catch." he said sadly.

She laughed, and hugged him tightly again. "You know, I really liked the gentleman you were for the past month. Baralai teach you?"

"Yeah…"

"He did an amazing job!" she giggled. "Anyway, do you think that you could let him out in a while? I really liked him, but I really like the real you too."

Gippal pulled away, and looked down at her with his one eye. "I'll be whoever you want me to be Rikku, I promise."

"Just… don't permanently lock the real you in a closet, 'kay? I like the laid back Gippal you know." She said, hugging him again.

He grinned down at her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I can do both for you… seeing as I've been doing it for the past month. But… pardon me for doing a _very_ ungentlemanly thing…"

"Just what do you have in mi-" she began, but was cut off seeing as Gippal made it impossible for her to finish her sentence. One of his arms remained around her waist, and the other drifted up her back to untie her bandana. Her hair fell, her beads clinking together as they settled in their new position. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him even closer. When they broke apart, both of them were a _little_ short of breath.

Gippal smiled as he ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry… I just wanted to see you with your hair down…"

"It's okay." She said softly, and then switched her gaze to one of mock anger. "And don't you dare go back to gentleman mode yet!"

He laughed. "Oh, so you want to hide down here for a few minutes?"

"Yup! But don't you dare get cocky buster!"

Gippal leaned down. "I wouldn't dare…" he breathed before he kissed her again.

* * *

Paine opened her eyes and groaned. Man she was stiff! 

"Good morning!" Baralai said cheerily. "I think it's morning… not really sure.

Paine giggled, and turned over, only to discover that Gippal and Rikku weren't in the Cabin.

Baralai followed her gaze and frowned. "Where do you think they went?"

"Who cares!" Paine cried, turning back over to bury her head in Baralai's chest. "They're gone! We'll have peace for ten minutes!"

He laughed. "True, but where do you really think they went?"

She snorted. "Probably off somewhere making out. Go back to sleep."

* * *

A/N: Okay! I got fluff going! YIPPEE! Sorry if I kept you guys waiting... and was this believable? I always obsess over that... anyway! 

I would all love to give you your proper respects next to your names, but I'm on a SERIOUS time crunch right now, so I'll reply to your reviews when I get the chance!

**Tara  
anime-punkass-luvr  
marajade963  
xXpinknblackemotionsXx  
Flame of Bevelle  
Kitsu Kurasei  
Taliz the Great**

Disclaimer: Nothing yet... grr.

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Please, read and review!**

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	10. In Love With Lies

**You Don't Know The Real Me – Chapter 9**

_In Love With Lies

* * *

_

After a day or two of rest and relaxation, along with some more healing spells, the four set out to the Travel Agency where the tour hover awaited them. Seeing as there was no way to get there but walk… the four found themselves getting a nice shower in on their way to the Agency. Rikku and Gippal were walking in front, holding hands, and talking softly to each other.

Paine leaned to her right a bit to whisper into Baralai's ear. "Well, I think it's safe to say they like each other, don't you?"

Baralai chuckled. "I'd have to agree. Hey, does this mean we get to tease them for real now? That would be hilarious." He paused, and then spoke again. "That… or we could ask just as love sick as them and see what happens."

Paine snickered. "You are positively mean, toying with a woman's heart like that."

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing." He told her, eyes twinkling.

"Aw, you couldn't toy with it if you tried!"

"Meaning it's all yours?"

"Would you really toy with a heart you own?" Paine said softly, looking at the ground.

Baralai blinked a few times, not really expecting that to be her response. He stopped and she stopped a step ahead of him, looking at him intently. He put his hands on her shoulders, starring into her crimson eyes. "Never. But, the question is do I own a woman's heart?"

Paine smiled, and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Maybe." She said, walking off. Baralai grinned, and caught up with her. He slipped an arm around her waist, and she put her hand on his upper back.

"This is going to be fun…" Paine murmured, and Baralai smiled.

* * *

When Rikku and Gippal reached the Agency, they turned around to look for Paine and Baralai. 

"Hey Gippal, do you see them?" Rikku asked, standing on her tiptoes.

He leaned down. "Rikku, call me Amon, please. No one else knows, and you never know who's listening." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." He assured her, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He straightened up. "Do you hear that?" He asked. Rikku cocked her head, and nodded.

A woman's laughter cut through the dreary rain and mist of the Thunder Plains. Both of their jaws dropped when they saw Baralai and Paine walk up to the Travel Agency. His arm was around her waist, and she was leaning her head on his shoulder, listening to what he was saying. When she saw the two starring, she smirked and lifted her head. Baralai gave the couple a two-fingered salute and the both of them walked over to the hover. He opened the door, and Paine went in first. Baralai kept his hand on her waist, and followed her into the hover.

When the door closed, Rikku shook her head. "No… way…" she whispered. Gippal busted out laughing.

* * *

Paine took off her soaking coat and was about to hang it up, but Baralai took it from her grasp and hung it for her. She smiled up at him just as Gippal and Rikku entered the hover. 

"Hey guys." Paine said, nodding to the two of them. Baralai grinned at the couple, and sat down on the couch. Paine followed suit.

'If we're going to out beat them at acting all love-dovey, Paine's gotta put some effort in-' Baralai thought to himself, but his thoughts were cut off when Paine sat down in his lap. He knew he blushed up to his hairline. He wrapped his arms around her waist while Gippal and Rikku just starred at them.

"You're faking it." Rikku said simply. "Because there is NO way Paine would just sit down in your lap."

Paine laughed. "Oh really? And when did you become the expert in this area?"

"Since… uh… oh shut up." Rikku muttered. Gippal laughed and lied down on the remaining couch. She grinned, and bounced over. She plopped herself into his lap, and he grunted.

"Ouch." He said, and she giggled. She leaned back, lying on top of Gippal with her head underneath his chin. "That **can't** be comfortable." He said, looking down at her.

She laughed. "I'll move later I bet."

"Pity…" he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

Baralai and Paine were starring at the couple, trying not to laugh.

"You guys are disgustingly cute." Paine said, covering her smile.

Baralai grinned, "Amon, just kiss her all ready."

He snorted. "I have dignity Blythe. I'm not going to kiss her in front of you."

"Scared?" Rikku taunted, turning over so she was resting on her hands that were flat on his chest.

"No!" he defended himself, "I just don't think that he needs to see anything."

"You're scared." Paine said, smirking.

"I am not!" Gippal retorted, "And I can prove it!"

"Huh?" Rikku said, but all further speech was cut off when he gently kissed her. It wasn't like what they shared on the airship, but just a gentle and chaste kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were dancing. "See?"

Paine shuddered. "Ugh, why did you make them do that Blythe?"

"Jealous?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She picked up a nearby pillow, and hit his head with it. "You wish."

The four friends laughed as the hover started heading toward the last city of the tour, Bevelle.

* * *

Once the hover reached the hotel, everyone dashed in to escape the pouring rain. The girls had gone to get changed, and Gippal stopped Baralai once they were out of the room. 

"I told her." He said, grabbing Baralai by the arm.

He turned to look at his friend, eyes wide. "Are you serious? Why? Gippal…"

"I can't lie to her, so don't ask me too." He said softly, and Baralai nodded sadly.

"I know… I want to tell Paine, but I know she's going to blow when she finds out."

Gippal smiled sadly. "I'm surprised Rikku didn't tear me to shreds like I thought she would. But man, you have to tell her soon before her heart gets crushed."

Baralai ran a now shaking hand through his blonde hair. "See, that's the problem. It's going to break her heart no matter how I tell her. Now that Rikku knows, it's going to hurt her even more because she's going to be confused on why she was the only one that didn't know."

Gippal grimaced. "I can't believe I didn't think of that... 'Lai, I'm so sorry…"

He just waved it off. "I can't ask you to lie to Rikku. I should have known this couldn't end well, but I continued to hope. She's going to find out after the concert."

* * *

Rikku had dragged Paine out shopping for their night in the spotlight, and came back an hour later with two bags each. Baralai's eyes widened when he saw them walk into the lobby. 

"What all did you guys get?"

Paine smiled. "Stuff we needed."

Gippal patted Baralai's shoulder. "Rule number one: never question why women buy to many things. You never know if you want to hear what the answer is."

The girls busted out laughing. Rikku recovered first, but she was still smiling from ear to ear. "Well, we only have two hours, we need to get busy!" she went up to her room, Paine right behind her.

"Two hours? Dude, that's not enough time for them?"

Baralai laughed. "Apparently not. Come on, I have to figure out what's clean to wear."

* * *

The crowd was cheering. Amon and Blythe were waiting by the stage entrance for the girls. Rikku came around the corner first, and Amon practically melted on the spot. 

She wore a knee length gold skirt and a baby blue tube top. Her flat shoes were as gold as the skirt, and glinted in the light. Amon now realized how tall she really was. Her head could easily fit underneath his chin, and that's just how he liked it. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, all curled. A few curly strands framed her face, accenting her beauty and imitating him. Her eyes seemed to be pools of ebony, and her face glowed. He smiled, and took her small hand in his. "Payidevim." ((Beautiful)) He whispered in her ear, and she smiled.

Paine was a step behind her, and Blythe's jaw dropped. Simple, high-heeled shoes clicked against the floor. A strapless crimson dress hugged her hourglass figure. The dress stopped at her knees, and continued down at a graceful diagonal cut to the middle of her shins. Her eyes had been accented with dark charcoal makeup, and her lips seemed to shimmer. Her face was framed with the longest hair Blythe had ever seen. Silver hair cascaded down to her shoulder blades like a waterfall, perfect and smooth.

She spotted Blythe starring at her, and she blushed. He offered her his arm, and smiled down at her.

"If I had to die tonight, I could die happy. You are absolutely the most beautiful woman here tonight. You look stunning."

"Thank you." Paine said softly, and quickly pecked him on the cheek, making him blush faintly. The four of them went on stage.

The crowd roared.

* * *

A/N: Since I forgot a chapter, all the reivews are kinda messed up, so, I really don't know who reviewed for the last chapter... I'm sorry? So, I'm taking a guess...

**marajade963  
Tara  
Flame of Bevelle  
Angel-Light-Girl  
Kitsu Kurasei  
for always x  
mushimars**

Thank you for reviewing! This is almost over! I'm planning TWO fics that will follow this one. Why? I'm paranoid like that and can't keep it to a single fic.

-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-

Disclaimer: Nope... ((sniff))


	11. Let Me Go

**You Don't Know The Real Me – Chapter 10**

_Let Me Go

* * *

_

"Bevelle! Well, I must say that I'm excited to be here! No more riding on that stinking hover…" Amon said, still holding Rikku's hand.

Blythe laughed, Paine on his arm. "Aw, you didn't mind one bit seeing as you got to spend time with Rikku. Speaking of her, when do you plan on letting go of her hand?"

"I'll do it when I feel like it." Amon retorted, and Rikku blushed. He squeezed her hand and addressed the crowd. "Tonight, we have a special treat for you. Rikku and Paine of the Gullwings are going to sing for you. I don't know exactly what their going to sing, but-"

Rikku grabbed his mic. "Right! Paine, let's go!"

Paine laughed, and Blythe handed his microphone to her. "Have fun." He whispered in her ear.

((A/N: **Bold** is Rikku, and _italicized_ is Paine. Both is both of our ladies… yeah.))

Rikku started off the song with her light and uplifting soprano. The crowd roared for the pretty Al Bhed, the men hooting. Amon felt his anger rise in his chest, and Blythe punched him lightly on the arm.

"Dude, they're not harming anyone. Let them dream for a while."

**Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be  
Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too **

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

Blythe and Amon immediately recognized the song, Why Can't I. It was an older song, but the girls gave it new life. They found themselves nodding to the beat. Rikku dropped out here, and let Paine take the second verse. The crowd was silenced, listening to her deep and melodic alto.

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too  
It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful _

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning

Blythe was speechless at Paine's voice. 'The voice of an angel… an angel that's going to have her heart broken by a cold hearted man…' he thought to himself, and hung his head in shame. 'I don't deserve such an angel… yet I manage to have her. How will it all work out in the end?'

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

**High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'**

_High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'_

**Out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'**

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you**

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

As the last line was sung, the crowd cheered harder than they've ever cheered before. Blythe came up behind Paine and she handed the mic to him with a hesitant smile.

"Well, that's the loudest I've **ever** heard the crowd scream. So, do you think they're pretty good?" Blythe asked, smiling down at Paine. The crowd roared with applause and screams of approval.

Amon laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!" he said as Rikku handed his mic back to him. "Now," Amon said, tapping his foot. "If you would kindly stop starring at Paine, can we get going on with the show?"

"Huh?" He replied, looking up from Paine's crimson gaze.

Amon shook his head sadly. "Talk about a one track mind."

Paine and Rikku laughed as they went to stand upstage, and watched the guys exchange another few friendly insults before starting the song.

((A/N: **Bold** Amon. _Italicized_ Blythe. You know the drill.))

Blythe started the song, and the crowd was instantly silent. This was a song that had never been preformed before, and they wanted to catch every word of it.

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve_

**In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me**

_**You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go**_

Paine immediately didn't like this song. This was hitting a little to close to home for her and Blythe. He always claimed that she didn't know who he really was… was he singing this to prove his point?

**Dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through**

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

_**You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me go...  
Let me go**_

Paine was trying to force down her tears. This was… this was painful. Rikku now noticed her friend's discomfort. "Paine… what's wrong?"

"It's for me…" she whispered, her eyes fastened on Blythe's back. Rikku was about to ask what she was talking about, then she listened to the words.

'Poor Paine… he's telling her right now.' She thought sadly to herself as the guys continued to sing on.

_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I know…  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows_

_**You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go**_

**And you love me but you don't_  
_**_You love me but you don't_**  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
**_And you love me but you don't**  
**_**You love me but you don't****_  
_**_You love me but you don't know who I am_

As the last note faded into the concert hall, the crowd roared. That was something new! No doubt that was going to be their next big hit! But there was one person who didn't like this song at all, and she ran off the stage.

Blythe saw her leave. He dropped his mic and ran after. The mic hit the stage with a high-pitched screech, and everyone winced. Amon picked it up, turned both mics off, and walked backstage with Rikku.

* * *

Paine flung open the door of her room at the hotel and collapsed on her bed. Blythe burst into her room a few seconds later, and immediately ran to the bed. He kneeled at the edge, and made Paine look at him.

"Paine… please, let me explain!" he whispered hoarsely.

She was startled to see a few tears on his face. "That was for me… wasn't it? That song was for me."

"It was-"

"Let you go? Is that what you want me to do?"

"NO! Please… I would die if you did that. 'You love me but you don't know who I am'… that was my main point."

"Don't you mean you and Amon? Rikku doesn't know-"

"She does. Amon told her our secret at the Thunder Plains."

Paine's eyes narrowed at the news. "Did you think that I couldn't handle it?"

"No! Paine… please… I didn't say anything because I'm a damn coward that can't do anything right. And because of that, you're probably never going to speak to me again. I'm… I'm not Blythe. Blythe doesn't even exist. It's a façade."

"What are you talking about?" Paine asked, looking at him nervously. "How can you not be Blythe? And even if you're not him, who are you, some Yevonite?"

Blythe flinched. "Not just _some_ Yevonite Paine…"

Paine looked at him oddly for a few seconds, and then disbelief spread over her face. "You can't be serious." When Blythe made no effort to correct her, Paine shook her head. "Oh no, you can't be…"

She never finished her statement. A bright light flashed, and she raised her hand to block the light out of her eyes. When the light had dimmed, she moved her hand away. She let out a sob.

A tan hand brushed aside a few locks of snow white hair, from a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Paine… I'm so sorry…" the man said softly. That soft voice… Paine began to cry.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go_

_

* * *

_

A/N: ((silence)) Don't hate me. _**Please**_ don't hate me. This fic probably has one or two more chapters left...

_Why Can't I?_ - Liz Phair  
_Let Me Go_ - 3 Doors Down

**mushimars** - I updated, yay me. But please, don't hate me just yet...

**Paine3** - Well... now Paine knows. I had to tie it to a song, sorry. I just heard this song on the radio and practically danced in my seat. It fits well in my opinion.

**for always x** - Yes, fluff is good... sorry there isn't any here...

**marajade963** -Paine knows... which I guess can be a good/bad thing. Depends on how you look at it. Don't worry, next chapter comes soon... I hope.

**Flame of Bevelle** - Glad you found last chapter funny, or whatever chapter it was. I forgot one, so you never know. Heh heh... still don't know how I managed to do THAT. Why did I stop like that? Because it's a good ending that's why. Drives the readers insane.. Just kidding.

**Kitsu Kurasei** - ((lol)) Yeah, I can't stay away long.

**Please, don't help me! I have one or two more chapters to fix this for you... if I decide too... ((evil grin)) Read and review please! **

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

Disclaimer: I don't the songs, let alone FFX-2! 


	12. The Threat of Excommunication

**You Don't Know The Real Me – Chapter 11**

_The Threat of Excommunication

* * *

_

Two months. Two months since the tour with Amon and Blythe… Gippal and Baralai to be exact. Paine had packed up and called the Celsius to come pick her up the day after the concert in Bevelle, and Rikku went with her. She explained to Gippal that she needed to make sure that Paine wouldn't do anything stupid. He hugged her tightly, and let her go, watching her run toward the airship after Paine. She didn't say goodbye to either of the guys.

"I'm not surprised. I think it's safe to say that I'm officially on her hate list." Baralai muttered, watching the Celsius take off.

Gippal rolled his eyes. "Could you be anymore depressed? It's not like you're never going to see her again."

Baralai looked at his friend hard in the eyes. "With what I've done to her, I seriously don't think she'll even want to say my name." And with that, he walked back to the temple to resume his role as the praetor. Nothing Gippal said, or could ever say, would brighten Baralai's mood.

Rikku looked at the woman who was sitting at the kitchen table… if you could call the mess sitting there a woman. Her delicate hands were wrapped around a cup of cold coffee. Silver hair hung down in front of her face, she didn't even bother to style it anymore. Crimson eyes stared at the table, not really seeing it. Those eyes that held life and happiness two months ago were now lifeless and dull.

"You are a wreck." Rikku snapped, becoming annoyed. NOTHING had changed over two months! This was understandable for the first few weeks, but now it's outrageous!

Paine moaned. "I know. How many times are you going to tell me that?"

"I'm going to keep telling you that as long as I want, and until you get off your ass and do something about your misery." Rikku said firmly, throwing down the towel she was using to dry the dishes. "You disgust me sometimes Paine."

She just shook her head, and continued her starring match with the table. "Rikku, what am I supposed to do?"

"Call him."

"You know he won't listen."

Rikku came to sit down in front of her friend. "Correction. _You_ think he won't listen. I know he will."

"It doesn't matter. I walked out on him when I promised to give him a second chance when he told me the truth."

"You made a promise to him, and you broke it?" Rikku asked in utter shock. "What's happened to you? The Paine I know would never think about breaking a promise to a friend, especially someone like Baralai. I guess I don't know her anymore-"

Rikku's ranting was cut off when her comsphere rang. "Hello?" she asked, turning it on.

Gippal's face smiled hesitantly at her. "Eh… hey? Is now a bad time… or do you not want to talk to me at all?"

"Of course I want to talk to you! Paine might want to too… if she'll quit moping long enough."

"Oh shut up." Paine groaned, and Rikku turned the comsphere to allow Gippal a view at his friend.

"Whoa, talk about a wreck. You should see Baralai though. He looks like he's trashed or something."

Paine's head shot up. "Baralai's getting drunk?"

"Well, no, but by what's going on in Bevelle right now, I'm surprised that he doesn't."

Paine leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard? Baralai has to get married in a month, or he's excommunicated. And not hearing from you in two months certainly isn't helping."

* * *

Paine sat in her room, holding her comsphere in her hands. Rikku's advice, telling her to call him… she wanted to do it, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She began dialing a number, but it wasn't Baralai's.

"Hello?" A female voice said, and smiled when she saw who it was. "Paine!" her happiness was short lived when she saw her friend's state. "What happened to you?"

"You know that Baralai has to get married in a month right?"

"Yes, I do." Yuna said slowly. "I've also heard that he refuses to marry because he still loves a woman, even though he's convinced she hates him now."

Paine's face fell. "How sure are you?"

"I actually talked to him a few days ago, and I'd say that information is dead on. It's you, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I'll tell you the story some other day. But, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

Paine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you mind if I paid an unexpected visit to Besaid in the next few days?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was so short! The next (possibly) final chapter is going to be REALLY long, I hope. So, I hope that you liked this, eventhough a lot didn't happen here... eh heh! Yes, Baralai is going to be excommunicated. Don't hurt me!

**Paine3** and **Angel-Light-Girl** werethe only people that reviewed before I posted this chapter, I couldn't help it. Sorry, just have to keep writing! When the ideas come, the ideas come. I write when they come so I don't lose them... heh heh?

**Read and review!**

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

Disclaimer: Nothing... 

**P.S.** _Seeing as I'm completely obbssesed with this fic, I'm going to write a sequel, and then probably another fic after following that sequel. So, what could possibly happen in the next chapter that leads me to write a sequel? Well, I just don't know! Guess you'll have to wait and find out, huh? ((evil laugh))_


	13. Second Chances

**You Don't Know The Real Me – Chapter 12**

_Second Chances

* * *

_

Paine arrived in Besaid, and Yuna embraced her warmly when she reached the village. "It's so good to finally see you Paine! You remember Tidus right?" she asked as her husband walked up.

"I do. How's it going Tidus?"

He smiled back at Paine and put a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "It's been peaceful for once in our lives."

Yuna smiled, and turned to look at her friend. "You said that you needed a favor from me, and I have a feeling it isn't a place to stay."

Paine shifted nervously, looking at the ground. Yuna was mildly surprised, Paine was never nervous or uncomfortable… at least she didn't show it. "Yuna… I was wondering if you could help me actually."

"With what?" Yuna prodded further, hoping to get the answer out of here sometime today.

"I was wondering… if you could make me into a proper Yevonite lady. You know, someone that could actually… you know… be eligible to marry a Yevonite man of a high status…" Paine rambled, still looking at the ground.

Yuna's eyes crinkled with amusement. "I never thought I would fulfill a request like that. Well Paine, you've come to the right person. I'll get you fixed up in something from the temple. Plus, you just signed yourself up for etiquette lessons."

* * *

Two weeks later, Paine was riding the Celsius to Bevelle. She was standing on the deck, her skirts flying around her legs. Yes, she was wearing a dress.

It was a simple black one that reached her knees, but it extended down in the back. With simple silver heels, and her hair down, she looked serene.

"Paine, we're here!" Brother announced over the PA system. She took a deep breath, and went down toward the engine room, trying to restrain herself from breaking out into a run. Yevonite ladies don't do that, Yuna made a point of that. But as soon as her feet touched the Highbridge, she forgot everything that Yuna had taught her. She sprinted toward the double doors of the temple.

Once there, she questioned an acolyte. The acolyte saw that she was in a hurry, and decided against the fact that the praetor was not to be disturbed. She took Paine to the meeting room, and showed her inside.

Paine saw Baralai with a pen in his hand, about to sign a piece of paper.

"Don't sign anything!" she said loudly and clearly, walking slowly into the room. Baralai lifted his head, and his jaw dropped.

* * *

((Baralai's POV))

"Don't sign anything!" A woman's voice said. I tried not to roll my eyes. Everyone knows that I'm signing these, and I was not to be disturbed-

Oh no. No way… that just can't be Paine… can it? Well, she's in a dress for one… a really **stunning** dress…

"Do not sign those papers." She said; her chin held high.

"Why not?" The priests asked, annoying that we were intrupted. "Why should he not? He's made his decision fairly clear. Give him a reason to not sign them."

Paine looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "I, Paine of the Gullwings, ask if it is possible for me to become the praetor's wife." Not once did she break our gaze. My heart leapt. I don't see her for two months, and her she is saying she's agreeing to be my wife? When did this happen? I'm suspicious and a little hurt, but I really don't care at this point.

The priests chuckled, and handed Paine a document and pen. "Hurry, sign this before he protests."

"Oh, I'm not protesting." I said happily, eyes still looked on Paine's. She blushed, and broke it. She grabbed the pen, and signed her name on the document.

"Praetor Baralai, your fiancé, Lady Paine." The head priest said, gesturing to Paine. I smiled, and held out my hand to her. She walked over and took it, and I raised it to my lips, kissing her knuckles.

"My Lady." I whisper, not really believing what's going on.

She saw something in my face, and smiled. "Do you think you can spare the time to take a walk with me?"

I grinned, and offered her my arm, "I would never need to spare the time for you."

As we walked out, I realized what she had seen. She lifted her pale hand to wipe away the tears in my eyes.

**((End POV))**

As the couple walked through the gardens, Baralai stopped. Paine looked at him curiously.

"Paine… why?" Baralai asked, looking into her eyes.

"Why the sudden appearance?"

"No, why agree to marry me when I haven't seen you in two months?"

Paine hung her head. "I've done stupid things in my life Baralai, but this is the biggest thing that I'll ever do. I was confused for the first month, but then it dawned on my how idiotic I had been by the time last month rolled around. I wanted to set everything right… but I didn't know how. Then I heard that you had to get married in a month. I completely freaked, I knew that I didn't have long to set things right. I know that bursting in here after not talking to you for two months is a bad way to fix things, but I really am sorry… this doesn't fix it, but I hope it's a start."

Baralai shook his head. "I know Paine, but you honestly don't know what kind of life you've signed yourself up for."

"Look," She said, glaring at him. "I know that I'm not the best candidate to be your wife, but I can and I **will** learn. I know nothing about being a part of New Yevon, but I'm willing to learn! Why? Because some things are worth it!"

"Promise me one thing. You won't change who you are, no matter what anyone else says. Nothing is worth that." Baralai whispered, standing in front of Paine. He lifted his hand to rest it gently on her cheek. "I thought you were never coming back."

Paine blushed, and shuffled awkwardly. "I did say that I would give you a second chance. Sorry it took me this long to follow through."

"It's fine… I'm just happy that you're back, honestly." Baralai said, smiling. "But, I do have to say that I thought I would never see you in a dress."

"Baralai! I'm pouring my heart out and you tease me about wearing a dress?"

"I'm not teasing you! You look amazing… really amazing. Don't be mad… this is just going to take a while to sink in…"

"Which one? The fact that I'm your fiancé, or that I'm wearing a dress?" Paine asked, smirking.

Baralai opened his mouth to answer, then looked down at her with a grin. "That's a trick question."

Paine gave him a genuine smile, and Baralai's heart melted. He kissed her hand again, and they continued to walk among the plants of the Gardens of Bevelle.

For a while, they just walked in a comfortable silence, and it gave both of them the perfect time to think.

**((Paine's Thoughts))**

_This is certainly a lot better than I thought it would end up… seriously. The priests didn't seem to mind, which was what Yuna was most afraid of. It's easy to tell that I know nothing about the inside of New Yevon, and it would have been simpler to just turn away. But, I think that the priests were about to pull out their hair in frustration, and would do just about anything to keep Baralai as the praetor. Yuna thinks, and I agree, that he's the glue of New Yevon. He leaves, and this group is going to fall through the cracks in a matter of months. _

_Even though I may not know the teachings very well, Yuna made sure that I understood courtly matter. You know, dances, how to address certain people, that kind of thing. And, the best way to get rid of a man who is just determined to get you to dance with him along with what a man is really saying by his actions. I promise myself I wouldn't analyze was Baralai was doing, I did it anyway._

_When the priests proclaimed me his fiancé, he kissed my hand… 'I adore you' is what he said. That's why I blushed. I mean, really, how many times a day does a woman hear that?_

**((Baralai's Thoughts))**

_Whoa… and I thought today was going to be a sad day, the day I left Bevelle with no place to go. Instead, Paine whisks in and becomes my fiancé. It's sinking in… very slowly. But she's mine… she's really **mine**. Man, just the thought of it makes me want to grin like an idiot._

_When she came into the room, and spoke to the priests, wearing a dress, I knew she was being serious. But how she actually talked to them was mystifying. She addressed them accordingly as her superiors, and made sure that her purpose for barging in was clear. Who taught her to talk like that… oh, Yuna. I love that woman now. Then it hit me, if she knew how to act in front of the priests and address them… how much did she know? So, I tested her ever so slightly._

"_My Lady." I whispered, kissing her hand. 'I adore you…' The silent message I sent to her. She blushed. Yes, she knows that kind of stuff too. Well, that's certainly a load off. Thank Yevon she doesn't have to learn etiquette. Not only willit be easier on her, but that means I get her to myself for an hour for a change..._

**((End Thoughts))**

Baralai led Paine to the top of a hill, and stood behind her. He made a move to put his arms around her waist, but he hesitated. What if she just pushed him away? Paine saw him move, and smiled. Her smile turned into a frown when his arms fell back at his sides. Well, where did this gentleman come from? Paine smiled to herself, 'Guess it falls upon me, doesn't it?' she laughed to herself, and stepped back closer to Baralai. She leaned against his chest, and closed her eyes. He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up into his smiling face.

For the first time in two months, his chocolate brown eyes showed emotion. They were filled with happiness and amazement. His snow white hair fell into his eyes, but he ignored it. Paine now realized just how fit he was. Muscled arms were holding her tightly, and she broke away from his gaze, blushing. 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself, 'You were fine with him on the tour… I guess now that we're getting married… whoa. Okay, that's something I thought I would never say.'

She closed her eyes as the reality of what she had done hit her. 'I'm getting married… and not once has he said he loved me…'

Baralai looked down, only to see a tear fall from one of her eyes. He turned her around quickly, searching her face for an explanation. "Paine… what's wrong?"

Paine growled at herself, wiping her tears away furiously. "Nothing… everything's fine."

"I don't believe that." He said, and she looked up at him in shock. "You never cry Paine. What's wrong?"

She looked down, and didn't say anything, letting his question hang in the air. The situation became uncomfortable, and Paine wanted to bolt. Baralai's thumb ran over her cheek, and Paine had to refrain from bursting out in tears. 'He can show me, but he just can't say it…'

"Paine… was it something I said?" Baralai asked softly.

She looked up at him. "It's what you haven't said." She told him, and walked back toward the temple without a backwards glance.

Baralai stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure out what she meant. 'What haven't I said that she wants to- oh no.' He raced off after her as fast as his feet would carry him

* * *

Paine heard the crashing of plants behind her, and turned to see who it was. To her dismay, it was Baralai who jumped over the hedge. He came to a halt before her, and grabbed her hands.

"Paine… okay, wait, let me learn how to breathe again… whew, I didn't know someone could walk so fast." He panted, and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"You ran the entire way?"

"Of course! Why, do you think that I don't care?" Baralai asked, his breath slowly returning.

"I never said that you didn't…" Paine said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"I do… I really do care, and I can prove it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Do you know exactly why I wasn't going to marry anyone else?"

"Because… you couldn't find someone?"

Baralai shook his head. "No. There were plenty of woman for me to marry, I just chose not to."

"Why? You could have kept your position-"

"My position isn't my life, far from. My life is the one who I love. I refused to marry someone else because I am all ready in love with someone. Now, I don't know if she loves me yet, but I don't care. I wasn't going to marry someone else."

Paine's throat tightened, and she looked away. "Someone means that much?"

Baralai hesitated, but pulled her in close, startling her a bit. "Yes, **you** mean that much to me."

"Wha- me?"

"Yes you." Baralai said softly, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Paine… I-I love you."

* * *

A/N: If anyone is curious to what her dress actually looks like, here it is:

www . alldresses . com / store/ item/ D5520 **((remove spaces))**

I hope that this made you guys a little happier... hehe! Rikku and Gippal jump into the picture next chapter, so hang in there! They haven't disappered! Also, I'm planning two fics to follow this one, so yay! I mean, come on, Paine can't adapt THAT fast to a new life! Plus, for Rikku and Gippal, you forgot about Cid... ((evil laugh))

I would like to thank the following peeps for reviewing...

**for always x  
Kitsu Kurasei  
marajade963  
mushimars  
xXpinkandblackemotionsXx  
Flame of Bevelle  
Paine jnr  
Paine3**

**Read and review! Thankies! ((Please don't flame me...))**

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

Disclaimer: Nothing... yet... MWAHAHAHAHA! ((cough)) Ahem, sorry about that ladies and gentleman. I do not know what came over me.


	14. Mulg Dryd kahdmasyh Eh Dra Lmucad!

**You Don't Know The Real Me – Chapter 13**

_Mulg Dryd kahdmasyh Eh Dra Lmucad! ((Lock That Gentleman In The Closet!))

* * *

_

That afternoon could have easily been the happiest day of Paine's life… well, almost. Well, seeing as he didn't kiss her… but he did managed to sweep her up in his arms and carry her inside, and demand that she have a room to a nearby acolyte, still carrying her around. When the acolyte hurried off to do as she was told, Paine and Baralai laughed so hard.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly into Paine's room, and she turned over with a moan. It had been a week since she had been here, and she still hadn't learned to shut the blinds before she went to bed. Unfortunately, someone was knocking on her door all ready.

"I'm coming, I'm coming… hold your chocobos…" she grumbled as she climbed out of bed, and put on a robe. She walked over to the door, and opened it a crack.

Baralai stood there all ready dressed for the day. He took in her tousled appearance and paled. "Oh, I didn't wake you up did I? I'm so sorry-"

"No, the sun did that for you." Paine said, flicking a strand of hair out of her face. She had put it back up in its usual doo, and Baralai frowned. Her brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"I liked your hair down…" he said sadly.

She smiled inwardly and opened the door a bit farther. "Who said it was going to stay up? So, what's up? I bet it's not even ten o'clock yet."

"I just thought that you would want to know that Gippal's here on short notice. Said he wanted to see me. The thing is, we've managed to keep the engagement a secret until you wanted to publicize it… so, Gippal doesn't know that you're here."

"You want to surprise him?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

Baralai scratched the back of his head. "Well, I thought that you would want to see him… he would get a kick of seeing you in a dress…"

"Oh!" Paine said, grinning at Baralai. "You want me to come down and wear a dress because he won't believe you when you tell him!"

"No! That's not what I meant…" He said hurriedly, but drifted off when he didn't know what to say.

Paine rolled her eyes and put her hand on his arm. "I get it. Besides, you do really think I'm going to miss a chance to make Gippal speechless? Heck no! Is he here all ready?"

"Yeah, he's down in my office. I told him I had to talk to a priest really quick so I could come let you know."

"He's all ready here! How am I supposed to get down there before he leaves…"

Baralai laughed. "Don't worry. He told me before I left that he's trying to avoid work as long as he can. I think he's here to try to convince me to leave for another tour… fat chance."

Paine titled her head to the side. "Why?"

"Things are getting busy because I've been gone often for so long, and well, because you're here. What's the point if you're just sitting here?"

"Who says I couldn't come with?"

"Spira will know you as the wife of the praetor, not someone who travels with a single Al Bhed singer. Trust me, I've all ready thought about it numerous times, and I can't find my way around that small detail."

Paine nodded sadly. "That's a pretty good reason I guess. Well, move please."

"Huh?"

"How am I supposed to shut the door and get ready if you're standing there?"

Baralai blushed. "Oh, right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you in a few." She said, and quickly pecked him on the cheek before shutting the door.

* * *

"So… have you seen Paine lately?" Gippal asked as Baralai walked back into his office.

Baralai smiled and sat behind his desk. "I have actually."

"Really? When?"

"Not but a week ago actually."

Gippal blinked, and grinned. "Seriously? Did she tell you she went off to Besaid to see Yuna? As far as I knew, she hasn't left the island."

"Yes, I knew that, and she had to have come to Bevelle."

"Huh?"

"She was definitely here because there is no way that I imagined her in a dress."

Gippal's jaw dropped. "You saw her… in a **dress**?"

The door opened silently, and Paine slipped into Baralai's office. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and winked. "Yes I did. And I must say that the one she is wearing now looks even better than the last one I saw."

" 'The one she's wearing now'? What in Spira-" Gippal said, but Baralai pointed behind him. Gippal's jaw dropped all the way to the floor, and Paine busted out laughing at his expression. Baralai took the opportunity to look at Paine with appreciation without Gippal teasing him.

She wore a sleeveless, dark brown mini dress that went a little past her knees. Just underneath her chest was a silver circle, and the fabric was gathered there, giving the simple dress a touch of elegance.

_""Fruy... Rumo Spira... ed'c y TNACC! Ur kaaw, HU UHA ec kuehk du pameaja sa! Fru eh Spira luhjehlat oui du fayn y TNACC!"_ **((Whoa... Holy Spira... it's a DRESS! Oh geez, NO ONE is going to believe me! Who in Spira convinced you to wear a DRESS!))**

Paine smirked. "I did."

"You, of your own free will, WORE A DRESS!"

"Today, yes." She smiled, and did a small twirl for show, acting like some lovesick girl. "Do you like?"

"Oh my… Baralai, WHAT have you done with Paine?" Gippal cried, turning back towards the laughing praetor.

"I haven't done anything… well, not really. The dress was all her, and so was her coming here. I didn't even know she was here until she burst in on one of my important meetings."

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Gippal asked.

Paine smirked, and walked over to stand behind Baralai's chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on top of his head. She winked, and Gippal sputtered for words. Baralai chuckled, waiting for a response.

"Just… okay, hang on. So, you're here to stay Paine?"

"Yup, I'm his fiancé." She said.

Gippal walked toward the sofa, and slowly sank down on to it. "Whoa… I'm behind… dang, you guys are getting married, and I haven't even seen Rikku."

"You've talked to her though right?" Baralai asked frowning. Gippal nodded.

Paine straightened up, "She's been making sure that I didn't do anything crazy over the last two months. All she really did was talk to me a lot and distract me, that kind of thing. It didn't give her a lot of time to talk to, or even see Gippal. I'm sorry about that by the way."

He waved it away. "Doesn't matter. But, I'm still surprised. It's almost been a month…"

"I'm sure she's got her reasons. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to eat some breakfast sometime today." Paine said, giving Baralai a kiss on the cheek before leaving the office.

* * *

Gippal watched her leave and turned his gaze back to Baralai once the door was closed. "You have to tell me how you managed to get her to become your fiancé."

"I didn't. Remember when I said she busted in on my during an important meeting? That was it. I was about to sign the documents of resignation."

"No way! It came that close?"

"That close." Baralai said, nodding. Then he smiled. "I don't mind her interrupting my meetings much anymore."

Gippal shook his head. "Oh boy, here comes the love sick train…"

"Hey!"

"I didn't say anything… anyway. I came here because I wanted to ask you about throwing another concert-"

Baralai groaned. "I can't just leave every two or three months Gippal! I have a **city** to run! Now that Paine's my fiancé, everyone is going to get suspicious when she starts hanging out with a single Al Bhed singer. I can't have that, it would ruin both of us, you know that. So, if I'm going to throw another concert, it's going to be without Paine, which will never happen. I'm not going to leave her here for more than a month. Plus, if there's going to be another one, it's going to be the last, then we reveal who we are."

"Reveal ourselves? What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me that you thought that we could do this for the rest of our lives! Gippal, I've got responsibilities, and so do you. It's time you focused on that, and maybe you would realize that I can't just leave and abandon my work whenever you want a tour. I'm sorry."

Gippal rubbed the back of his neck. "I… I just really want one."

"Yes, I know that. But I'm telling you that if we're going to have one, it's **going** to be our last."

"I can do that."

Baralai blinked. "Huh?"

"Let's throw one in, say Luca. The girls can sing a song, we can sing one as our characters, and then reveal ourselves. After that, we could sing the last one as a group. Three songs and we're done."

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"What songs then?"

Gippal thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Spira doesn't know that you're engaged, do they?"

"No…"

"You could let everyone know at the concert."

"Huh- Hey, that's pretty good."

"Yeah, and the girls could sing whatever they wanted and we would sing some song that would make them blush like mad."

Baralai grinned. "I love it. Call Alvis. He'll be devastated, but he'll get over it."

"Right on!"

* * *

As soon Paine was far enough away from the office, she pulled out her comsphere. She dialed a number, and after a few rings, the call was answered.

"Hello?"

"Rikku, it's me."

"PAINE! Shiva, I haven't heard from you in almost a month! Where have you been? Yunie said you left-"

"I'm in Bevelle."

"Oh that's ni- YOU'RE WHAT! Wh… what are you doing there?"

"Doing something about my misery." Paine told her, smiling.

"What are you talking about? NO WAY! You guys fixed everything?"

"We did, and guess what. I'm engaged."

"YOU'RE WHAT! AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME **BECAUSE**?"

Paine laughed. "Calm down Rikku, calm down. Now, I have a piece of good news for you. How fast can you get here?"

"Uh… I can be there by one. Why?"

"Gippal's here." Paine said simply, and hung up. She knew without a doubt that Rikku would be here in an hour or two tops.

* * *

**That Afternoon...**

Baralai, Paine, and Gippal were walking through the temple talking and remaining about their days in the squad when they reached the entrance to the temple.

"Hey Paine, remember when Baralai used to snore in Bikanel?" Gippal asked, grinning.

He scoffed. "I didn't **snore**."

Paine smirked. "So you say."

"Paine!" Baralai cried out in mock hurt. "What happened to the kind and caring woman that I saw this morning?"

She and Gippal looked at each other, and then busted out laughing. Baralai smiled, and wrapped his arms around Paine from behind and lifted her off the ground. With a cry of surprise, she managed to spin around in his grasp when he set her back down. Then they realized what position they were in. He had his arms around her waist, while her hands were flat on his chest. She blushed scarlet and pulled away.

Gippal tutted his disapproval, "Baralai, if you were waiting for the perfect moment… that was it."

Baralai looked aghast at him. "No it wasn't! You were standing right there!" Paine smiled, and looped her arm through Baralai's as they came to the center of the room. Gippal stood facing away from the door. A couple of seconds later, they were almost flung off their hinges.

* * *

**((Gippal's POV))**

I was having a good time talking about the good and bad memories with Baralai and Paine when I heard this big… bang. It wasn't a gun thank Shiva, but then I noticed it was the temple doors. I turned around, and my breath caught in my throat and my chest became tight.

Rikku.

There she was, standing there. And judging by her appearance, she just ran across the entire Highbridge. She looked amazing… beautiful and like a goddess, even through the windblown hair. Then I realized it was down.

Liquid gold strands fell to the middle of her back in many braids. Her scarf was a little askew, but it didn't matter. She was in her usual Thief attire, and I never knew that she could look so amazing in something I've seen her in so many times.

"Rikku…" I breathed, and took a few steps toward her, which turned into a full out run. "Rikku!"

* * *

**((Rikku's POV))**

"Rikku!" He cried my name, shattering my silent reverie. I was standing there thinking how wonderful it was to see him in the flesh. The numerous pads on his shoulders, the criss-crossing straps on his chest, right down to the eye patch on his right eye.

I saw him take a few steps, then begin to run. I sprinted toward him, and he caught me in his strong arms. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around a few times. I laughed, and he gently set me down. I looked up at him with unstoppable tears in my eyes. His gaze turned to worry.

_"Rikku, fryd'c fnuhk?"_ **((Rikku, what's wrong?))** He asked me softly, pushing a few strands of hair away from my face. I tried to say nothing was wrong, that I was just so happy to see him… but it didn't work. Instead, I erupted into tears and sobs. _"Rikku… pypa, fryd'c fnuhk? Bmayca, damm sa…"_ **((Rikku… babe, what's wrong? Please, tell me…))** He said rubbing my back.

_"H-h-hudrehk'c f-fnuhk..."_ **((N-n-nothing's w-wrong…))** I sobbed into his chest.

He tired to laugh. _"Rikku... oui syo muug payidevim frah oui lno, pid E ryda ed frah oui tu. Fryd'c fnuhk?"_ **((Rikku... you may look beautiful when you cry, but I hate it when you do. What's wrong?))**

I lifted my head up and moved to wipe away my tears, but he beat me to it. I smiled up at him, and took a deep breath. _"Hudrehk'c fnuhk… E's zicd, naymmo aqledat du caa oui."_ **((Nothing's wrong… I'm just, really excited to see you.))**

_"Oui lno palyica oui vehymmo caa sa?"_ **((You cry because you finally get see me?))**

_"HU! Pameaja ed un hud, E naymmo tet secc oui… oui pek sayhea!"_ **((NO! Believe it or not, I really did miss you… you big meanie!))**

Gippal laughed and kissed my forehead. _"Kuut, palyica E naymmo seccat oui payidevim..."_ **((Good, because I really missed you beautiful...))** he whispered. I blushed a bit, but managed a glare._ "Fryd?"_ **((What?))** He asked.

_"E tuh'd caa oui vun ymsucd DRNAA suhdrc, yht ymm oui tu ec keja sa y vneahtmo gecc.! Luimt oui **bmayca** mulg dryd kahdmasyh eh dra lmucad ymm nayto!"_ **((I don't see you for almost THREE months, and all you do is give me a friendly kiss! Could you please lock that gentleman in the closet all ready!))** I cried, a smile creeping over my face.

He threw his head back and laughed. _"E drehg E lyh tu dryd..."_ **((I think I can do that…))** He whispered, and kissed me. I smiled against his lips until he made it impossible. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me even closer.

"Okay, we get it!" Paine called from somewhere nearby.

"You win Gippal! Cut it out!" Baralai laughed.

We continued to ignore them.

* * *

A/N: AHAHAHA! Reunion is sweet! Only one more chapter left everyone!

**marajade963  
Angel-Light-Girl  
Paine3  
Flame of Bevelle  
Lady Ari  
mushimars  
Kitsu Kurasei  
xXpinkandblackemotionsXx**

Thank you so much guys! One more, then you have TWO fics after this one! So, enjoy! Read and review pwease!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

Disclaimer: ...


	15. I Believe My Heart

**You Don't Know The Real Me – Chapter 14 **

_I Believe My Heart

* * *

_

Baralai led everyone back to his office and explained the last concert to both of the girls.

"What? You guys are done?" Rikku asked, looking at Gippal.

He nodded, "Baralai pointed out that he can't leave all the time, especially since he's engaged to Paine."

"And I can't exactly bring her along on all of the tours either. She's going to be the wife of the praetor, not the wife of an Al Bhed singer." Baralai added.

Paine nodded her understanding, and Rikku smiled sadly. "So… that's it then?"

"Pretty much." Gippal replied.

"Well, not exactly," Paine corrected. "You guys can give concerts as yourselves you know. Spira may be upset for a few days, but I think that most of the people would find this funny. I know that Yuna, Tidus, Nooj and Leblanc would find it hysterical."

"Maybe, but lets deal with that when it comes along. Now, we've all ready called Alvis and he's setting up the concert details in Luca. Our last concert staring two of the Gullwings."

"You guys sing one, we'll sing one, and then all four of us sing the finale." Gippal finished.

Rikku grinned, but Paine looked at the two men. "But when are you going to show everyone?"

"As soon as we finish singing our song, then we'll sing the last one with you two as ourselves." Baralai answered, and Gippal nodded.

"Sounds like a plan!" Rikku said happily. "Come on Paine, we need to figure out what song we're singing!"

* * *

Paine was pinning her hair up when Rikku bounced into the dressing room in her Songstress dressphere.

"Almost ready Paine? They guys are getting antsy. Well, just Baralai really. He wants to see your look."

She smiled to herself, pinning up yet another lock of hair. "I'll be out in a few seconds." Rikku nodded, then bounced back out of the room. Paine finished pinning up her hair, and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her silver hair was pinned up in an elaborate design that no one would ever see again, seeing as it took forever to do. Paine's face glowed with the makeup the makeup artist applied. 'I've never seen such beautiful eyes…' she would say. She wore black pants that looked like a skirt when you stood still with a glittering charcoal top. The sleeves hung off her shoulders, which Rikku said suited her. It felt nice to Paine; it reminded her of her Warrior outfit. Black high-heeled boots clicked against the floor as she walked out of the dressing room. The other three were waiting for her by the stage entrance, dressed to match.

Gippal wore his hair how he usually did. But instead of his Yevonish clothes, he wore brown boots, dark jeans, and a black undershirt with a sleeveless gold coat. He didn't look like a conservative Yevonite, but then again Baralai didn't look like an Al Bhed either.

He wore his pale blond hair back in a half ponytail, his green eyes dancing from the ceiling lights. Paine marveled at how well his sphere hid his snow-white hair and chocolate eyes. He wore black boots and pants wjith a long sleeved, buttoned up charcoal jacket. It had a tall collar, reflecting his robes, which he tugged down.

Baralai held out a hand to her, which she took. "Let's go." He whispered. The four of them walked onto the stage to a deafening roar.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Luca!" Amon cried, "Yes, you might notice that Blythe and I may have swapped wardrobes… but it was intentional, we promise."

"As you can tell, the wonderful ladies, Paine and Rikku, are back with us tonight-" Blythe began, but was cut off by the crowd's cheers. He covered his ears from the salvo of noise, and slowly lowered his hands. "Okay… I'm getting the feeling that you guys don't mind much…"

Amon smiled, "Well, ladies first!"

The music began immediately, and Paine began singing. She winked discreetly at Blythe as she sang the first line. ((Paine - **bold** / Rikku - _italicized_))

**Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes  
Why do I see you when a stranger passes by  
I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind  
I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin  
And when it's raining  
You won't find me complainin' cause **

Blythe smiled when he heard his love's voice ring out through the stadium. He caught the wink she sent him, and he winked back. 'She says she hears me on the wind… but she won't get out of my head.' He thought, trying not to grin. He closed his eyes, and let her voice wash over him. 'That's it, she has to sing more often, even if we never do concerts again.'

_**When I think about rain, I think about singing  
When I think about singing, it's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heaven then I think about angels  
When I think about angels  
I think about you **_

Paine dropped out and let Rikku have the stage. She smiled during the spotlight, and really played it up for a certain man standing behind her.

_The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss  
I like the way that they both linger on my lips  
Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies  
It must be the way the heart is fluttering inside  
Beautiful distraction  
You make every thought a chain reaction_

Amon smiled as he watched Rikku entrance the crowd with more than her voice. She was so beautiful it wasn't even funny. He began to wonder how in Spira he managed to find a woman like her, and thanked everything holy that she found him worthy of her attention. Shiva knows that he doesn't deserve it. _'The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss' _he smiled to himself then. 'Your kisses are better than sugar babe.'

_**When I think about rain, I think about singing  
When I think about singing, it's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heaven then I think about angels  
When I think about angels  
I think about you **_

**Anywhere I go  
**_Anything I do  
_**_Everything around my baby makes me think of you_ **

**When I think about rain, I think about singing  
****When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune  
****When I think about heaven then I think about angels  
****When I think about angels  
****I think about you **

_When I think about rain, I think about singing  
__When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune  
__When I think about heaven then I think about angels  
__When I think about angels  
__I think about you_

_**When I think about rain, I think about singing  
**__**When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune  
**__**When I think about heaven then I think about angels  
**__**When I think about angels  
**__**I think about you **_

As the song came to a close, the entire stadium cheered, even Amon and Blythe. They came forward and congratulated the girls, which they blushed at.

"Amon, we have a problem." Blythe said seriously.

"What is it?"

Blythe looked at him in disbelief, "How are we supposed to top a performance like THAT?"

"Who said we had to? Yeah, I know, that was great girls, nice job." Amon replied smiling, winking at them. He turned back to the crowd and walked over to his friend. "Now, this actually is an old Al Bhed tune. We didn't jazz it up from its original form because it's good just the way it is. So Luca, here's I'm Gonna Be." The Al Bhed in the crowd roared, Rikku right along with them. To the crowd's confusion, Amon started the song. Blythe was the Al Bhed, shouldn't he do it?

((Amon **bold** / Blythe _italicized_))

**When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you **

_If I get drunk well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you _

The singing duo then came together to sing the well-known chorus. Everyone in the crowd began to jump to the beat, or scream out the chorus with them, or even both. The guys just smiled, savoring every moment of their last concert.

_**But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
To fall down at your door **_

_When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money comes in for the work I'll do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you _

Paine smiled at his charcoal back. How sweet could he be? 'I know that he's devoted, but this is something that I'm not sure if I deserve.' She thought to herself. But as he continued to sing, she realized something. 'He does it because he loves me… he truly does love me, doesn't he?' she smiled at the thought, and relaxed and listened to the song.

**When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you **

Rikku beamed at him, and he winked back at her. 'Yeah, I'll be waiting for him, just like the old days.' Her mood darkened when she thought about them. Why did he leave in the first place? 'It doesn't matter now. Don't let it get to you.' She scolded herself, and paid attention to the song that the guys were singing for her and Paine. But, no matter how hard she tried; the question kept nagging at her.

_**But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
To fall down at your door **_

Blythe made eye contact with Amon and gestured with his head toward the girls that were standing behind them. Amon nodded, and Blythe grinned as his friend walked over to pull Rikku to the front of the stage. Her face was pink, but she was smiling nonetheless. Amon stood in front of her, holding her hand, singing to her. The crowd roared, and many older couples in the crowd smiled.

**When I'm lonely well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you  
When I'm dreaming well I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you **

Rikku's doubts and questions about why he left just vanished. 'Was he lonely while he was in the Squad? Did he really dream about me?' she asked to herself. She didn't give an answer because she didn't have one. But, she had a hope that those statements were true.

Blythe had to practically drag Paine to the front of the stage to sing to her. He stood behind her with an arm around her waist, while his other was holding his mic. He rested his chin over her shoulder, giving him the ability to still sing. He sang softly into his mic, and into her ear.

_When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
When I come home yes I know I'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna, be the man who comes back home with you  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you _

To Paine's disappointment, Blythe pulled away. The two guys sang the well-known chorus together, the crowd joining in once again.

_**But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
To fall down at your door

* * *

**_

**((Yuna's POV)) **

The crowd was jumping and screaming the chorus while I watched from the top box at the Luca Stadium. The both of us had been shocked when we saw Rikku and Paine onstage with the singers, but we found the situation somewhat funny and sweet. I had told Tidus who Amon and Blythe were, and he found it pretty darn funny. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as the chorus was sung for the last time.

_**And I would walk 500 miles  
**__**And I would walk 500 more  
**_**_Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
__To fall down at your door_**

Amon wrapped an arm around Rikku's waist, and Blythe around Paine's. Paine leaned up and kissed Blythe, or rather Baralai, swiftly on the cheek. He blushed up to his hairline, which made me smile. Paine definitely was telling the truth, not that I doubted her or anything, but Blythe really was Baralai. I mean, who would blush from a peck on the cheek... well, besides me.

Amon, or Gippal, spoke. "All right, we were planning on singing one song as group, but me and Blythe need to tell all of you something first, or rather show you something."

"You see, we're not exactly who you think we are." Baralai went on, releasing his hold on Paine. "As a matter of fact, you guys see two men that aren't even real. We're not Amon and Blythe… these men aren't real."

Two bright flashes of light latter, the crowd gasped and starred at the stage in amazement. Paine and Rikku were still there, but Amon and Blythe weren't. In their place stood Gippal and Baralai.

"Eh heh… hello?" Gippal said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"We know that this isn't exactly what you had in mind, and we're sorry for lying to all of you for so long."

I realized that the crowd wasn't exactly happy about this, and I quickly spherechanged into the Songstress dressphere. I raised my mic and addressed the two men.

"Well. For the record, I find this highly amusing." The crowd turned to me, and I explained my reasoning. Basically, these men that we knew as Amon and Blythe were given a life and personality thanks to Gippal and Baralai. That means those men are really inside them because they couldn't act like their complete opposites for more than three months without that character rubbing off on them. Then I said how much they had changed, and how it was for the better. Think about it. Baralai would never flirt with a strange woman, yet as Blythe he nearly does it every concert! And Gippal's learned how to be the perfect gentleman, holding up doors and everything.

By the end of my speech, the crowd was laughing at me examples of how they had changed, and no longer looked like they wanted to tear their throats out. Once everything became smoother, I spherechanged back into my Gunner dress and sat down.

"Good job Yuna." Tidus whispered as the song began to play.

**((End POV))

* * *

**

The guys couldn't thank Yuna enough for what she had done. They were smiling as the music began to play. This was a somewhat short song, yet it would impact just as much as Yuna's 1000 Words did. Not to mention it fit the situation perfectly. No one sang a solo, but sang in pairs. ((Guys - **bold** / Girls - _italicized_))

**Whenever I see your face, the world disappears  
All in a single glance so revealing  
You smile and I feel as though I've known you for years  
How do I know to trust what I'm feeling?**

**I believe my heart  
What else can I do?  
When every part of every thought leads me straight to you  
I believe my heart  
There's no other choice  
For now whenever my heart speaks  
I can only hear your voice**

The lights dimmed on the guys, and rose on the girls. They looked up at the crowd and sang their piece.

_The lifetime before we met has faded away  
__How did I live a moment without you  
You don't have to speak at all  
I know what you'd say  
And I know every secret about you _

_I believe my heart  
It believes in you  
It's telling me that what I see is completely true  
I believe my heart  
How can it be wrong?  
It says that what I feel for you  
I will feel my whole life long _

Then the four sang as a group. The guys stepped up behind the ladies, and stood in the window that they left open. The sound of their voices intertwined together to create a sound so pure and strong, no one could speak. There were even a few tears from some hard-core fans.

_**I believe my heart  
It believes in you  
It's telling me that what I see is completely true  
And with all my soul  
I believe my heart  
The portrait that it paints of you  
Is a perfect work of art **_

The song died away, and the four were greeted with a stunned silence. Then, one person began to clap. A domino effect occurred, and soon everyone in the entire stadium was cheering, clapping, and screaming.

"Okay, just one more surprise tonight!" Baralai said happily, and Gippal smiled. The girls looked at each other in confusion, then back at Baralai. "Now, surely you guys have heard that I have to get married before I turn 23 right? Well, I'm not married sadly, and my birthday is in a week. Now, the priests are allowing me to be engaged, and get married before my 24th birthday instead. So… that means I have to find a fiancé in a week. Well, it's actually not that hard, seeing as I all ready have one."

Surprised murmurs ran through the crowd, and Baralai smiled. "Yes, I know. But, I wanted to keep it quiet so I could have a few weeks of peace before the sphere cameras were all over Bevelle. But, thing is… I haven't given her the ring yet. So, I'm going to need some encouragement-"

"You don't need any damn encouragement Baralai, just do it all ready!" Gippal cried, beaming.

"Oh fine…" the praetor replied, and turned to Paine. He turned off his mic, and handed it to Rikku. He knelt down on one knee, and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. The crowd erupted in joy, but was unable to hear what was going on without the mic.

Baralai looked up into Paine's face. "I've been a really bad fiancé, not giving you your ring yet."

She laughed. "This makes up for it!"

He smiled, and took the ring out of its box. "Okay, but I still have to ask you the question-"

"YES! Now put it on all ready!" Paine cried, her eyes getting watery.

Baralai stood up, and placed it on her finger. Gippal gave a whoop of joy. Then an evil grin spread across his face. "Hey Baralai… now would be a great time to kiss her…" he said into his mic, and the crowd screamed in response. Baralai blushed, and used Paine's mic for his reply.

"In front of you? I think not!"

Paine laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. "Party pooper."

He looked at her with a stunned look on his face. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you a party pooper, get over-" Paine began, but was… interrupted due to the fact that Baralai had dipped her back for a kiss. Gippal and Rikku cheered, right along with the rest of the stadium. When Paine was upright again, she was as red as her eyes. She hid her face in Baralai's shoulder, and he hugged her tight.

"So Gippal… let's see you sweep Rikku off her feet, shall we?"

Paine's head shot up. "Oh no! We'll NEVER get them to stop!"

"Hey!" Gippal and Rikku cried. Baralai and Paine just laughed, and walked off stage, with two highly embarrassed Al Bheds behind them.

**- : - Fin - : -**

* * *

A/N: And that's it. Don't worry, the PxB sequel should be coming out soon, followed by the RxG one. I know that the story probably might be stretched out, but I can assure you that there won't be anymore concerts. Sorry, it's just too many songs to find.

((Paine/Rikku duet)) _When I Think About Angels_ - **Jamie O'Neal**  
((Baralai/Gippal duet)) _I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)_ - **The Proclaimers**  
((Everyone/Quartet)) _I Believe My Heart_ - **Duncan James and Keedie**

I would like to thank the following people...

**marajade963  
for always x  
mushimars  
Flame of Bevelle  
Lady Ari  
Paine jnr  
Paine3  
Kitsu Kurasei**

Without you guys, writing this fic wouldn't have been fun at all. I hope that I'll hear from you guys soon!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this entire fic, but I do own...  
**Alvis  
Blythe  
**and  
**Amon  
**((Well, the idea and looks of Amon and Blythe are mine. Since they really are Baralai and Gippal, they aren't FULLY mine... are they? Eh, doesn't matter. I'm not getting paid anyway. ))


End file.
